Zodiac Warrior's
by Sailor Solar Ninja
Summary: The New Crew A new set of Warriors Appear
1. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER ONE 

THE NEW CREW 

by tasass 

It was a new day, the first day, of a new school for all six girls. 

They had a plan to meet each other after school in the park. It was almost 

time and two small figures clung to the shadows. They would make their presence known when they were sure that these were the right girls. All 

day Sabine and Samantha had been getting weird looks from a girl in their 

class, her name was Lita. (Lita had been getting weird vibes from the new 

girls, not bad but definitely not normal.) Sam and Sabine had this feeling 

that they knew her from somewhere. Lita also had the same feeling. Lita 

had decided to talk to Serena and the girls about this. Little did she 

know that, the same thing was happening to Serena. 

There were two new girls in Serena's class. They were identical twins. 

Their names were Celeste and Scilly. Celeste was very shy. They were told 

to sit next to Serena. Serena couldn't figure out why she felt like she 

knew them, so in typical Serena fashion, she decided to make friends with 

them. That's when she found out that, they were part of that new Hip Hop 

Group from America, that was so popular. She couldn't wait to tell the 

girls. (Boy wouldn't Rae be jealous.) Both Celeste and Scilly couldn't 

figure out why they felt connected to Serena. They decided that they would 

let the others know right after school. (maybe Samantha or Topaze would 

know what was happening.) Little did they know,at that very moment, the 

same thing was also happening to Topaze and Starr. 

Over at Darien's school, the hall was buzzing with gossip. There were two new students, and the rumor was that they were young (17 maybe). When 

Darien got to class the teacher was not there yet. He took his seat and 

prepared for class. It didn't take long for the teacher to come in, behind 

him came two young girls. (The rumor was right.) The teacher got up in 

front of the class and said, "Class we are lucky to have two new students 

from America. They are a part of that music group, 'ZODIAC' and will be 

joining our class. Their names are Starr and Topaze. Girls take a seat 

next to Darien." At that point Darien looked up from what he was doing, 

and he caught his breath. ("She looks a lot like Serena"), he thought. It 

was at that point that he got the feeling, he had met them both before. He 

couldn't wait for class to be over, so that he could talk to Serena and the 

others. Topaze and Starr were having a similar reaction. Topaze decided 

that the next best course of action was to make a friend out of this Darien, 

then later while Sam was meditating she would see if her friend could find 

out anything new. 

Class was over and the six American girls ran from their schools to 

the park. Topaze and Starr were the first to reach the park. The other 

four girls decided that they would wait for each other and go together. 

They were just entering the park when Topaze spotted them and came running 

to them.(Starr not far behind her) All six girls started talking at once. 

Then suddenly they all said "what, you to?" 

It was at that point that the two small figures, that were clinging to 

the shadows, were going to reveal themselves. Before that could happen 

there was a high pitched scream echoing through the park. The group of six 

girls got very quiet. 

After a few minutes Topaze said that she was going to, "check it out." The others decided to go along. They all ran in the direction of the cry. When they got close enough they saw this woman floating in the air, and a 

monster like creature standing over a couple of girls. This creature was 

taking something from them. The woman in the air was giving it orders and 

it was following them. 

By this time the girls under the monster were lying limp. Topaze then 

got real mad and decided to do something. She was about to stand up when, 

two small cats appeared in front of her. At the same time they said, wait". 

All of the girls looked at them and they started to talk. The little yellow 

one said, "my name is Apollo, and this is Solar", and he pointed to an 

almost white cat. They both had little sun signs on their head, (like Luna 

and Artimus). Apollo then said, " If your going to fight this creature you 

will need a few things. (that's when he did a back-flip. A locket appeared 

he gave it to Topaze, and then he proceeded to do two more backflips. At 

the same time Solar, did the same thing, they gave these to the other 

girls.) Then Apollo said to Topaze, "now you say Solar Ninja Power." She 

thought I have nothing to lose, and she held up the locket while she said 

"Solar Ninja Pooowwweerrrr!!!" Sudden she was transformed into a Zodiac 

Scout. Her outfit was similar to the Sailor Scouts. She had a white body 

suit, her pleated bright yellow mini skirt was just as short as theirs. 

She also had emerald green bows. Her hair was similar to that of Sailor 

Moon's, Except instead of red jewels, Topaze had Blue Topaz, to match the 

stone in her tiara. She also had a face mask, like a ninja would have to 

cover the lower half of her face. It was the same bright yellow as her 

skirt. She had emerald green boots, with a little yellow sun's at the top. 

When the others saw this, they decided to transform. 

"Star Ninja Power".....Starr transformed... She also had a white 

bodysuit. Her skirt was Jade Green, with light 

Yellow bows. She has a Jade Green mask and high 

heels to match the Jade stone in her tiara. 

"Atomic Ninja Power".....Sabine transformed... She also has a white 

bodysuit. Her skirt is a light Blue and she 

has darker Bluishpurple bows. Her mask is the 

same light Blue for her mask. Her boots lace 

all the way up to the knee. They are the 

same, dark Bluishpurple that matches the stone 

in her tiara. 

"Nuclear Ninja Power".....Samantha transformed... She has the same 

white bodysuit also. Her skirt is Red and 

she has Green bows. She also has a Red mask. 

Her Red high heels have Red ribbons in them, 

they match the stone in her tiara. 

"Quasar Ninja Power".....Scilly transformed... She also has a white 

bodysuit. Her skirt is also Red. The bow in 

front is Red, and the bow in the back, is 

Pink. Her mask is also Pink. Her boots, 

(just like Sailor Jupiter's) are Red and 

matches the stone in her tiara. 

"Pulsar Ninja Power".....Celeste transformed... Like her twin sister she has a white bodysuit. Her skirt and mask 

are Cobalt blue. The bows on her suit are a 

lighter blue. Her boots are like her sisters 

and they are also Cobalt in color, and match 

the stone in her tiara. 

All of this happened in just a few tenths of a second. After they 

transformed, Solar said, "It is your destiny to fight this, and all evil 

that threatens the Earth and mankind. We must also find the Princess of 

the sun. Now go we will talk more when you have destroyed that monster." 

The girls all nodded and then instinct took over, and they knew exactly what to do. 

flashback: Earlier that morning in the Dark Kingdom. 

Queen Zaran is seated on her throne her sons on either side and she 

calls for the General named Zennon. Zennon appears in a bright pink flash 

of lightening. "You called my Queen." Zaran looked Zennon up and down and 

then proceeded to tell her what she wanted her for. "Zennon, I have a 

mission that may require your distinctive talents. It is imperative that 

someone go to the Planet Earth and collect all of the Dark Energy that they 

can. I know that you have just completed your training. Do you think that 

you are up to such a task? Prince Zac assured me that you were." And with 

the gauntlet thrown down, Zennon deftly picked it up, "It would be a GREAT 

PLEASURE my Queen." She gave a short evil laugh, and with a slight jump she 

vanished into thin air. (The whole time Zennon thought "this is my chance 

to win Prince Zac.") When she got to Earth, she set up as millionaires. 

In the late afternoon she decided, she had better get started on her 

mission. The sooner she got enough Dark Energy the sooner she could get 

back to Prince Zac. She went to the park (it was fairly bursting with 

energy.) 

Once there she called on the first, of the many droids under her 

command, Droid Octell. Octell came from one of the many galaxies that the 

Dark Kingdom had conquered. He is now very evil and the only way to stop 

him, is to destroy him. "Droid Octell, in this park are many humans, drain 

their energy!" ....Zennon. "As you command." ...Octell. 

At this point that Topaze had decided to do something. The Cats, off 

to the side, saw marks appear on their foreheads. That was when they knew 

that these five girls were the right ones. 

Octell was draining the energy out of a group of girls when, Zennon 

told him to move on to the next group. Only a few feet away, another group 

of humans were held in chains. "Give me your energy!", cried Octell. But 

from out of nowhere, and yet everywhere came a voice that said, "Their, not 

going to give you anything." "Who said that?",.. Octell The same voice 

said, "I did." And then suddenly all six of the Zodiac Scouts were visible, 

all standing on a tree branch. "Who are you?",..Octell "I am Sailor Solar 

Ninja, the first of the Zodiac Scouts," ..Topaze "I am Sailor Star Ninja, 

the second of the Zodiac Scouts,"..Starr "I am Sailor Atomic Ninja, the 

third of the Zodiac Scouts,"..Sabine "I am Sailor Nuclear Ninja, the fourth 

Zodiac Scout,"..Sam "And We are Sailors Quasar, and Pulsar, the fifth, and 

sixth Zodiac Scouts.","On behalf of Scorpio, and the rest of the Zodiac. We 

will punish you!."...Topaze said and the whole time she thought, it all 

sounded very familiar. 

"Oooohhh big words for such little girls. Lets see what you've 

got!"...Octell 

To be continued 

Part II 

Last Time: 

"On behalf of Scorpio, and the rest of the Zodiac, we will punish 

you!"... 

"Ooooohhhhhh big Words for such little girls. Lets see what you've 

got!"...cried Octell. 

Two tentacles shot out towards the Zodiac Scouts. All six of the 

Scouts jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Octell was quicker and let 

loose with five other tentacles, he captured each of the Scouts in one shot. 

He had Quasar and Pulsar both by the lower half of their legs, and he was 

draining their energy. Both Nuclear and Atomic Ninja were captured around 

their waist, both their arms were trapped, and their energy was also being 

drained. Octell had Sailor Star Ninja around both of her wrists. Sailor 

Star Ninja was glowing a bright green color.(her energy was being drained.) 

Topaze had one of her hands between Octell's tentacle and her own neck. She 

started to glow a bright golden color and felt that she was growing weaker 

by the second. 

Then suddenly White Roses with Blue Tips were thrown at Octell. The 

stems sliced through all Octell's tentacles. Octell gave a deafening scream 

and recoiled his tentacles. All of the Zodiac Scouts fell to the ground, 

limp and weak. 

Looking in the direction the Roses came from Octell demanded, "How dare 

you. Who are you?" The tall figure in a Light Blue Ninja outfit replied, 

"How dare you harm these innocent humans? I the Blue Moon Ninja, will not 

allow it." And with that he took two Ninja Stars and threw them at Octell. 

Octell was ready for this attack and he moved out of the way. 

Zennon who had retreated to her stronghold after telling Octell to move 

on. Monitored the increase of Dark energy that Octell had collected. 

Suddenly a bright light blinds her and the energy field grows faster and 

brighter. Then just as suddenly it ceases to grow. Zennon saw this and 

decided to go see what was happening. 

Zennon appeared in a big pink flash of lightening. She was floating 

above the scene of fighters. She heard a man in light blue say, "Zodiac 

Scouts, Sailor Solar Ninja your energy may have been drained but if you look 

deep inside yourselves, you will find the energy to defeat this evil." 

Zennon decided that it would be best to wait and see what would happen. 

From where she was she told Octell, "destroy this rabble, and be quick about 

it. Queen Zaran energy, and we will give it to her. Do not fail me." With 

that said she vanished. 

Flashback: Just after school 

This was one day that Serena did not have detention. She couldn't wait 

to tell the gang about her two new friends. She would have invited them to 

come along if the meeting today had not been a Scout meeting. Serena met up 

with Lita and Amy just outside of Rae's temple. They greeted each other and 

then went to find Rae. Mina, Rae, and Darien were seated around the small 

table in Rae's room. The girls walked in and Serena bolted towards Darien 

with a high pitched scream that almost broke everyone's eardrums. Little 

sweat drops appeared on every one. Darien just did a grin and bare it type 

thing. 

After Darien had calmed Serena down, he said, "I know that you have a 

meeting today. I'm here because I thought that you should know what 

happened in my class today. There are two new girls and..." before he could 

say another word Serena and Lita at the same time said, "Thats what I want 

to talk about." Mina, Rae, and Amy looked at each other then at the others. 

(at this Luna and Artemis who were sitting quietly in a corner perked up 

their ears.) "Why don't you tell us every thing first Serena." was Amy's 

response. Serena proceeded to tell the gang about the twins, and the 

feeling that she knew them from somewhere, and that she had made friends 

with them. "I haven't even got to the best part yet. Boy are you going to 

be jealous Rae. Their part of that American Hip Hop group that is so 

popular. Isn't that just wicked cool?!" Both Rae and Serena got into a 

raspberry fight. Before they could get to far with it Darien cut them off. 

"So are the girls I met today, but there is more." He proceeded to tell 

them about the feeling that he has that he knew them before. And the one 

named Topaze, (he gave a pause just for effect) she's a deadringer for 

Serena. There are a couple of major differences. She has braids instead of 

ponytails. She's 17 years old and smart enough to be in my class." 

"Hmmmmm, Lita, what about you?" Amy asked. "Well it started when they 

entered the classroom. I got this feeling that they were familiar. When 

the teacher told them to sit by me, I started to get these vibes. Not bad 

or evil vibes, but defiantly not normal. They were friendly enough though, 

they are also part of that same group Serena and Darien mentioned." 

The whole time Luna and Artemis intently listened. When they looked at each other Luna said, "could it be someone from the Moon Kingdom?" "That's 

it. That has to be what it is.", said Serena. (hopping that they wouldn't 

start talking about ghosts.) 

It was at that moment that Rae had a feeling that a lot of humans were 

in need of help. She told the Scouts and they transformed, and took off in 

the direction of the park. When they got there they heard a male voice 

speaking encouraging words to someone who looked very familiar. 

By this time Sailor Nuclear Ninja had recovered enough to try her 

power. The white cat jumped in front of her and said, "Now! Blast him with 

your Nuclear winter, it will blind him long enough for Sailor Solar Ninja to 

destroy him!" Samantha stood on shaky legs, but she had to try. 

"NUCLEAR WINTER BLAST!!" ....snow fell every where Octell was to cold 

to move and he could see nothing. Off to the side the Sailor Scouts could 

see what was happening and they were frozen in their tracks. (due to 

astonishment) Octell got angry and said, "I can take anything you can dish 

out." and used his tentacles to fan away the snow. He then taunted with a, 

"you'll have to do better than that if you are going to defeat me." 

Topaze used this time to gather enough energy to use her power. 

"Prepare to be Solar dusted! "Solar cell" a small antenna raises out of 

her tiara, it started to collect the suns energy. when she had enough she 

continued the attack (just like Jupiter) "Zappp!!!" the energy had been 

turned into electrical energy. Solar lightening surrounded Octell. He was 

stunned and could not move. (like Mars' fire balls) Then Sailor Solar 

Ninja held her right arm straight up and called. "Solar Sword" then a 

flaming sword appeared in her hand. Topaze used this to deftly slash 

through Octell's body, two slices (in an x pattern). "NnnOoooo!" Octell 

cried and then he turned to dust. 

"Good work Zodiac Scouts. Till next time." and with a blue puff of 

smoke, he was gone. Topaze stared after him, "he's so cute", and she gave a 

soft sigh. 

At that point the Sailor Scouts moved towards them. "Who are you?" 

they asked. "Are you from the Moon Kingdom?" asked Sailor Moon. The 

Zodiac Scouts all turned at this. Apollo, and Solar said, "your highness, 

no we are from the Zodiac galaxy. Your aunt ruled till the day that a rouge 

member of her court attacked our peace. We were all sent in the Cosmic 

Imperium Golden Solar Crystal to your mother, Queen Serenity in hopes that 

some day we could live happy and free again. We are now on a mission to 

find your cousin the Sun Princess. The evil that we fought today came from 

the same evil that destroyed our whole Galaxy. We must leave you now, but 

we will meet again soon Princess Serenity." and with that both cats, and 

all six of the Zodiac Scouts vanished. 

At Zennon's stronghold she was watching the ball of energy. Suddenly 

it disappeared. She knew that Octell had failed. Queen Zaran was not going 

to be happy with her first attempt. She would be lucky if she got another 

chance. "Arugh", "Next time those Zodiac Scouts won't be so lucky! I will 

find a way to destroy them!!" 

Back in Queen Zaran's castle Zaffra and Zac watched the whole thing. 

"Huh I wouldn't want to be in her shoes when your mother finds out what just 

happened."(she also liked Prince Zac.) Prince Zac just opened a black 

vortex and left. Zaffra just gave a evil laugh. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

THE MUSICIAN 

SPIN AROUND 

part I 

by 

tasass 

Last time on Sailormoon-Zodiac Scouts: 

Zaffra and Zac had watched the whole thing. "Huh, I wouldn't want 

to be in her shoes when your mother finds out what just happened." 

Prince Zac just opened a black vortex and left. And Zaffra gave an 

evil laugh. 

In the backyard of the large mansion that was owned by Topaze, we 

see the group UN-transformed. They were all gathered the two cats were 

also there. This was the first of the many Scout meetings yet to come. 

Solar was the first to speak, "You girls did a great job today. 

We must be ready when the enemy decides to attack again. They come 

from another galaxy and they work for someone called Queen Zaran. 

They are trying to collect Dark energy, command does not know why yet, 

but they are working on it. We have battled Queen Zaran in the past, 

the outcome, well here we are. The only ones who can defeat Queen 

Zaran are the Princess of the Moon and her cousin the Princess of the 

Sun. By the combined power of the two, Queen Zaran does not stand a 

chance. She is sure, to be defeated." 

Sabine was the first to respond, "So, basically, what you are 

telling us is that we are from another galaxy. Are we even human? 

If we have fought them before how come we don't remember. I mean don't 

you think that if we were in a battle that we would at least remember 

what happened?" Apollo answered, "Not exactly, you have all been 

reborn in humans. Your memories are blocked. Command believes that 

once we find the Princess of the Sun, we will all regain our immortal 

status, as well as our memories. Starr was the next to ask what was on 

all of their minds, "How will we know when, and if, we find the 

Princess?" "Yes how will we know??!!", asked the others in unison. 

Apollo and Solar looked at each other, and then Solar answered 

their question. "All we know is what command has told us. When the 

time is right the Princess will be revealed. Until that time we must 

train for the final battle. Now command has given us permission to 

give you special communicators. Use them when you need to contact any 

member that is not with you when you run into trouble." Now it was 

Topaze who asked what the others had forgotten. "Who were those 

others who we met at the last? Why did you call the one 'Your 

Highness'? You also called her 'Princess Serenity'. Is she one of 

the Princesses that we need to defeat our new enemy?" Apollo answered 

her question. "Yes, that girl is the Princess of the Moon. The others 

were members of her court. Now they try to fight injustice. They have 

defeated three great enemies, according to command. Any more 

questions?" "No but we reserve the right to ask any that we may think 

of." Was the only reply that the girls gave. 

After all the questions were answered Starr said, "If we are going 

to train today we should check if there are any adults are around. I 

mean it would be hard to explain if we started to train right in front 

of them, don't you think?" "Right then, you and Topaze go and take a 

look okay Starr?" This last came from Samantha. 

Topaze and Starr left to check the house. As they got closer to 

the house, Topaze suggested that she take the upstairs and Starr take 

the downstairs. Starr agreed and they entered the sliding glass door. 

Topaze went upstairs and down the first hall. She decided to check out 

the library. That's where she found Sabine's grandfather. 'Grandpa 

Joe' that's what he told the girls to call him. She asked him if he 

knew where Grandma Sara and Aunt Stephanie were. He told her that the 

last time he saw them they were in the kitchen making plans for the 

afternoon. Topaze told him thanks, gave him a hug, and flew back out 

of the room as fast as her legs could go. 

Starr went right for the kitchen. That's where she found both 

Aunt Stephanie, and Grandma Sara. She was going to ask them what was 

going on when Aunt Stephanie (spotting her as she walked through the 

door) said, "If you know where the other girls are you better tell them 

that we have and autograph session to go to very soon." Starr replied 

and told them that she would go get the others right away. Starr met 

up with Topaze in the hall. "Let's go we have to get the others we 

have work to do." Topaze was not sure what this meant but she went 

along anyway. 

When they returned to the group Starr told them what was going on. 

Topaze immediately said that she would look into finding room for them 

to train. "Good thing your parents were rich when they died." Sabine 

said under her breath. Sam was close enough to hear it and gave Sabine 

a pinch. (not soft but not to hard) Sabine cried "OUCH!!!, what was 

that for?" Starr and Topaze had already started for the house and did 

not know what was going on. "Topaze has helped us all a lot In case 

you haven't noticed." said Sam. "Yes we would all be poor lost orphans 

with nothing to show for ourselves, and not music S-T-A-R-S if it 

weren't for her. Or have you already forgotten how she stood by us all 

and supported us when we were to scared to even move at that music 

fair?!!" This came from Scilly while her sister Celest nodded her head 

and whispered, "That's right." "I know, I guess that I just get kind 

of jealous of all that money." said Sabine. "Why, she gives us 

anything we want when and if we want it." from Scilly. "That's right 

we never want for anything, not like we used to back when we were 

orphaned in America." this last from Samantha. "I know Bu...." Sabine 

was cut off as Samantha waved her hand as a signal to keep quiet. "We 

are close enough that she might hear us. Besides we have to get ready 

and don't have the time to discuss it any further." With that said 

they all entered the house. 

It didn't take them to long to get ready. (less than fifteen 

minuets) They met Aunt Stephanie in the front hall. "Are you all 

ready?" asked Aunt Stephanie. "Y-E-S!!!" was the response that she got 

from the girls all at once. "Well then let's get 'ZODIAC' to their 

autograph session. Don't want to keep your fans waiting." and with 

that they were off. 

While this was happening Zennon was making her first report to 

Queen Zaran. Zennon was in the large library, at her desk. She was 

planing her next attack, (if she got another chance). Against the wall 

of books on the right side of her desk a large black cloud appeared in 

the center was the top half of Queen Zaran. "ZENNON!!" Startled 

Zennon stood up, "My Queen." she replied humbly. 

"Zennon I have received a small amount of energy. I was not 

expecting you to send me any energy right away. Why was your first 

attempt so sparse?" Queen Zaran asked this with an air of superiority. 

"My Queen, I am sorry to inform you that I was not prepared. I 

encountered Six female warriors. They called themselves the 'Zodiac 

Scouts'." Droid Octell was not sufficient enough to defeat them." 

replied Zennon. "Zodiac Scouts? Y-e-s. I remember them, vaguely. 

You say that there were only Six?" Queen Zaran was now more interested 

in what Zennon had to say. "Yes. They said that their names were 

Sailors Quasar Ninja, Pulsar Ninja, Atomic Ninja, Nuclear Ninja, Star 

Ninja, and Sailor Solar Ninja. Sailor Solar Ninja seams to be the 

leader. Then there was a man all in blue. When Octell had the silly 

Scouts trapped He showed up from nowhere. He called himself 'the Blue 

Moon Ninja', he was very irritating." Zennon relayed the information 

and Queen Zaran listened intently. "Y-e-s, I remember, that we fought 

them when we fought against Queen Nova in the Zodiac galaxy. I thought 

they were destroyed. I destroyed that galaxy along with Queen Nova. 

She must have hidden them and sent them to Earth. It doesn't matters 

now. I am giving you another chance. I need energy to bring my forces 

to Earth. I will control Earth and every thing surrounding it. Find 

me more energy. Any amount will be good. I want the amount to 

increase each time or I will replace you. Do you understand this?" 

"Yes my Queen." replied Zennon. "G-o-o-d. Do not disappoint me, you 

will not like the consequence. Do well and you shall be rewarded." 

this last from the devious Queen Zaran. "It shall be done." was how 

Zennon responded. "I will be sending Prince Zac to Earth soon. Where 

you are will suffice as his base for now. From there he will have his 

own mission. Do not interfere with him. You may dispose of the Zodiac 

Scouts any way that you see fit." These were Queen Zaran's orders. "I 

will not fail you my Queen." "Be sure that you don't, if you force my 

anger you will not like the out come!!" With this final warning, Queen 

Zaran faded, and there was nothing but books on the shelves again. 

Zennon took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. "That was 

close. I had better come up with a good plan to destroy those Zodiac 

Scouts. If I can defeat them and complete my mission it will prove to 

Queen Zaran that I am worthy and the right choice for her son, Prince 

Zac. Then won't Zaffra be in a pickle. (This last was said with a 

silent and very evil chuckle) Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." 

Back at Queen Zaran's castle: 

All the under soldiers were nervous. Queen Zaran was calling for 

her son and he was not answering. "Prince Zac!" Zaran gave an impatient 

huff. "P-R-I-N-C-E Z-A-C-!!!!" "You called mother." was the 

impertinent reply of the Prince in question. "Yes I called for you! 

How dare you keep me waiting?! I am not only your mother, I am your 

Queen!! You will come when I call or, suffer my anger. Do you 

understand?" By now Queen Zaran was very upset. "Yes my Queen I 

apologize for my tardiness in answering your summons. What is it that I 

may do for my Queen?" was the only reply that Prince Zac gave her. "I 

am glad that you see things my way. Yes, yes now, I have called you 

hear because I have a mission for you. I want you to go to Earth in 

three day's time. Do you think you can handle a mission right now?" 

this was the sarcastic reply of the Queen. "I will not fail you." was 

the quick reply that Zac gave. "See that you don't. I will have no 

problem disciplining you my son. Now go and prepare." and with a small 

wave of her hand Prince Zac was dismissed. Zac opened one of his black 

vortex's and left. 

Prince Zane whom had observed the exchange in stone silence, 

followed his brother to his secret hiding place. Zane listened 

carefully, as Zac contacted Zennon. "Zennon, when I get there, I will 

have my own mission. I will require one half of your place for my base 

of operations. Be ready, no exceptions. I am counting on you to help 

get things settled. I hear that you are having problems, I trust that 

won't get in the way. As long as you keep those Zodiac Scouts busy I 

will be able to complete my mission." (He paused while Zennon asked 

him if he knew what his mission was.) "Not yet the Queen will tell me 

when she feels like telling me, why?" He listened as Zennon told him 

that she wanted to know so that if there was anything special that he 

needed she would have it in time for his arrival. "In that case I will 

let you know when the time is right. Later, my deer Zennon." 

Suddenly out of nowhere Zac and Zane hear, "NnnOoooooo!!!" Zane 

left to find out what was happening. The first place that he thought 

to look was Zaffra's small rooms that she used as her base. It was 

there that the horrible sound came from. This should prove 

interesting, he thought. And then he listened in. 

Zaffra was not happy, not happy at all. The news had just reached 

her, that Prince Zac was to go to Earth. This made her so mad that she 

threw a fit. Things were flying every where. After a time she calmed 

down. Her underlings were all hiding. When she started to calm down 

they started to come out of hiding. "Prince Zac will be with Zennon, 

and she will have the chance to get close to him. What should I do?!!" 

It was at this point that Zane thought to offer some assistance. "You 

should monitor them and that way you will know when and if anything 

happens." Startled, she wasn't really expecting an answer, she replied 

"Don't you ever make a sound?" When she got no answer she continued, 

"Thank you for the suggestion. It is a good one, however I do not have 

the power to view them on my own. I would have to view things when 

Queen Zaran did and I do not think that she will be watching them all 

the time since she is attacking solar systems other then Earth's." 

Now Zane replied, "If I help, you will have enough energy and power." 

Zaffra wanted the help very bad. She was a little skeptical all the 

same, "I don't know, what would you want in exchange?" "Right now 

nothing." just as Zaffra was beginning to think that she might get Prince 

Zane's help for nothing he said, "I will let you know when the time is 

right what I want in exchange for the help that I give you now, any 

time of my choosing. Are we agreed?" After only a few minuets thought 

Zaffra said, "sure when should we start?" (after all what would he 

want he has everything and he never has a need for much.) "We will 

start when my beloved brother leaves for Earth." "Why would you help 

me?" injected Zaffra. "I want to see how they handle this new threat. 

No more questions I have to go. Till the appointed time." and with a 

slight bow he left. black light pouring through him and then he 

vanished in to thin air. 

In the mean time: 

After making sure that all the humans were okay the Sailor Scouts 

left. They went to Rae's temple. While there they started to talk 

about the new warriors. "Do you believe what they said?" asked Mina. 

"Rae, did you feel anything?" injected Lita. Rae who had been very 

quiet till now replied, "They told the truth. That's all I could get 

from them. Even that was hard, it was like they could block my power." 

At this point Serena said, "I think that the girls that we met at 

school have something to do with this all. I think that we should check 

out that autograph thing at the music store next to Lita's place. 

Maybe you can get a better reading there." All the girls looked at her 

with mouth's wide open, Luna and Artimus also. "What." asked Serena. 

Amy was the first to recover, "nothing, we are just not used to you 

having a good idea that's all." The others agreed and shook their 

heads. "I think that she just wants to be close to stars. It's just 

an excuse." this from Rae. "That's not true Rae this is Sailor business 

and that in itself is very serious." Serena replied in her most 

serious tone and even Rae knew better. "Okay Serena's probably right 

lets check it out." Rae said now convinced. 

To be continued...... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

THE MUSICIAN 

SPIN AROUND 

part II 

by tasass 

Outside the music store, lines of people waited for their favorite Hip Hop group 

from America. Serena and the girls were there. They had decided to check out this 

feeling that they had. 

"For once I have to say that Serena finally had a good idea. It's about time. 

I don't know about you but I am surprised that she used the brain in that meatball head 

of hers." this came from Rei. "That's not true Rei. I use my brain. You just don't give 

me much of a chance. You know that I have good ideas. Why do you always pick on 

me...???" Serena wined. Rei came back with, "If you would grow up, maybe it wouldn't be 

so easy." Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei. Rei stuck hers out back at Serena. That 

started the raspberry fight. "I can do this longer than you can." Serena taunted. 

"No you can't!" was the comeback that Rei gave. 

Ami, Lita, and Mina looked at each other and said, "Not again!" "When will they 

both grow up?" asked an exasperated Lita. "I don't think that they ever will." said Ami. 

"Yes but they wouldn't be themselves if they did." was all Mina had to say on the 

subject. "When this is over I say that we go for ice cream." stated Lita. "Their not 

invited!" was the reply from Ami, and Mina. 

It was at this point that Serena noticed Darien in the crowd. "Darien!!!" cried 

Serena as she threw herself into his arms. "I'm so glad your here." "Me too meatball 

head." he replied then he gave her a kiss. At this point the others interrupted him and 

asked what he was doing there. Darien told them all how he thought that it might be a 

good idea to check out that weird feeling that he'd had. If he could just get close 

enough, maybe he could tell where he knew those girls from. (If he still had those 

feelings.) "That's a good idea." said Rei. "Need any help?" "Not if I can get close 

enough to the one named Topaze. She was the one that I got the strongest vibes from. 

They were almost overwhelming." Darien then looked at Serena, "Next to the vibes that I 

get from you my meatball head." this was said in a loving voice. Serena let him pull her 

into his arms and kiss her. 

"Here they come!" someone shouted. The vehicle that was carrying the group was 

empty. Just as they all noticed it the doors to the store opened. There in the store 

the group was seated at a table, Topaze was at the end closest to them. "WOW!" they said 

in unison. "You weren't kidding when you said that she looked like Serena." said Lita. 

The others just nodded with mouths wide open. Serena looked at Topaze and then back at the 

others and said, "I don't see it...." "Look in a mirror once in a while. Of course she 

looks exactly like you. The hair may be a little different, almost a white blond, and 

braids, but she definitely has your meatballs. Take another look." Rei said. Serena 

looked back at Topaze and caught her own reflection in the window. Serena sucked in her 

breath, "That's my face! And... my hair!" 

"Do you think that they could be the new scouts that we met?" asked Lita. "The 

probability is very high." said Ami while typing on her computer. "Rei what do you think?" 

asked Serena whom was now very serious. Rei looked at Serena and said, "I get the feeling 

that we have met them before." Rei paused then continued, "Were I am not exactly sure." 

Back at Zennon's hide out: 

A call came for her. "Prince Zac. What may I do for you?" "You may start looking 

for the crystalline wand." commanded the Prince. "What is it for?... What does it look like?" 

she asked. "Queen Zaran did not tell me that, only what it looks like, and where to find 

it. It is a long crystalline wand, with a crystalline blue topaz orb at the top. Now find it! 

We know that it is here." and the music store is shown to Zennon. "It will be done your 

highness.." "If you do well at this Zennon, Queen Zaran and I will both be pleased." said 

the Prince. "Consider it done." and with a slight laugh and a nod of her head she vanished 

in a flash of pink lightening. 

The line was moving at a steady pace. Suddenly Rei, Topaze, and Samantha all had a 

feeling that something bad was about to happen. Before any of them could act on that 

feeling, there was a big flash of pink lightening and Zennon appeared. "Droid Musician." 

Suddenly a figure with a compact disk for a head appeared. "You called my general." 

During the disturbance that Musician's appearance made, Zennon grabbed the small girl 

that gave off a tremendous amount of energy, and then pulled something long from her tiny 

body. Then she looked at Musician and said, "Queen Zaran requires energy and we will give 

it to her. Drain their energy." and with a pink flash of lightening she disappeared. 

Musician immediately set to work. Cords shot out toward the group that was the 

closest to him. Darien pushed Serena out of the way and was captured. Three Zodiac Scouts 

were captured as well as three Sailor Scouts. Musician was draining all their energy, the 

remaining Scouts decided that they had to do something. 

Mercury Star Power.........Ami transformed 

Moon Crystal Power.........Serena transformed 

Quasar Ninja Power.........Scilly transformed 

Star Ninja Power...........Starr transformed 

Solar Ninja Power..........Topaze transformed 

The Scouts looked at each other, "You!" Ami said, "my calculations were correct." 

"You look just like me." said Serena pointing to Topaze. Starr interrupted and said, "Do 

you think that we can talk more later. We have work to do in case you forgot." "Right." 

they all said in unison, "let's do it" 

"Don't worry little girls it won't be long and you will have nothing to talk about. 

I will have your energy." And he started to attack. All the Scouts jumped out of the way. 

"I am Sailor Mercury!" "We are Sailors Quasar Ninja, and Star Ninja!" "I am Sailor Moon, 

champion of love and justice." "I am Sailor Solar Ninja, the Scorpion Zodiac worrier. On 

behalf of the Zodiac, and the planets, we will punish you. prepare to be Solar dust!" 

"Oh I'm so scared." then he tried to attack again. He captured three more. Sailor 

Moon and Sailor Solar Ninja jumped out of the way. "That was close." said Sailor Moon. "Too 

close. Look!" exclaimed Sailor Solar Ninja. "He's too fast what are we going to do?" said 

Serena. "I'm open to suggestions." replied Topaze. "We have to do something." Serena 

whispered. "If we don't there will be no one left to protect." "Right then, let's do it!" 

said Topaze. 

"MOON SCEPTER ACTIVATION!"............Serena attacked. 

Musician was ready and jumped out of the way. Sailor Moon's attack missed. 

"SOLAR CELL.."..............Topaze started her attack. 

Musician recovered and attacked before Sailor Solar Ninja could finish her attack. Both of 

the remaining Scouts were captured. Because they caused the most problems Musician decided 

to drain their energy fast. 

Back at Zennon's hide out: 

Zennon was astonished by the sudden increase of energy. She opened a portal to watch 

what was happening. The only Sailor Scouts who dared to show up were Mercury, Moon, Quasar 

Ninja, Star Ninja, and Sailor Solar Ninja. The energy ball increased again when three of 

these five were captured. Finally when the last two were captured the energy ball more 

than tripled. 

Their energy being drained, all looked grim. "I.. can't.. hold..out..any longer. I'm 

sorry..I..have failed you..my friends." as she gasped the last she went limp. Her energy 

almost completely drained. Topaze was about to give in to the power that felt overwhelming, 

when a figure in blue appeared. 

"How dare you harm these innocent humans. I the Blue Moon Ninja will not allow it. 

Music is special, it can bring happiness to people everywhere. Sailor Solar Ninja, you 

can defeat this Monster. Your worrier spirit will find the music deep inside." Then he 

threw blue tipped white roses and they sliced through the cords of the first two groups 

that were captured. 

"How dare you interrupt me. You will pay!" Musician then started to attack the Blue 

Moon Ninja. The Blue Moon Ninja dodged all the attacks. Then he took something out of 

an astral pocket and threw it at Musician. They exploded at Musicians feet, then a blue smoke 

emitted from them, causing Musician to be blinded. 

The Blue Moon Ninja looked at Sailor Moon and saw that she was okay. Then he looked at 

Sailor Solar Ninja and was a little worried. She looked to pale. "Sailor Solar Ninja, 

are you all right?" he asked her. "I think so I just have to catch me breath." she 

replied. "You ready to Dust this guy?" he asked. "Sure but I think that I may need a little 

help." Sailor Mercury and Srat Ninja were close by and said, "We're ready!" Sailor Solar Ninja 

looked at Sailor Moon and then said, "Will you take care of her? She's very important." 

The Blue Moon Ninja said, "For you, it would be an honor." and he gave a slight bow. 

Now that Sailor Moon was taken care of she said, "Right let's do this." 

"STAR SHELL BURST!!!"............Starr attacked. 

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!!".......Ami joined in the attack. 

With their combined attack they blinded Musician in a fog filled with stars so bright he 

couldn't see if he wanted to. 

"SOLAR CELL..".........Topaze started her attack. 

The antenna in her tiara went up and she collected the ray's of the late afternoon sun. 

When she had enough... 

"ZAPPP!!!!"......The energy turned into electrical energy and she threw it all at Musician. 

Musician was surrounded by a ball of lightening. Sailor Solar Ninja continued..... 

Holding up her right arm she called..... 

"SOLAR SWORD!!!".... 

and then a flaming sword appeared in her hand and she used it to deftly slash through 

Musician's body in an X pattern. "No!" was all he had time to say before he turned into a 

pile of Solar Dust and blew away. 

As he blew away, Sailor Solar Ninja, exhausted passed out. The Blue Moon Ninja caught 

her before she fell to the ground. The others had recovered by now and rushed over to her. 

In a voice filled with concern "Sailor Solar Ninja?" the Blue Moon Ninja asked as he lowered 

her all the way to the ground. She started to regain consciousness. As she slowly opened her 

eyes the first thing that she saw was his face (mask included). "Sapphire they are Sapphire." 

was all she said. Surprised (to think that She would notice the color of his eyes) he did 

not know what to say to her. It did not take long for him to come back to his senses. As he 

stared into her beautiful emerald green eyes, he pulled a blue tipped white rose from an 

astral pocket, and then he gave it to her. Then he let Sailor Nuclear Ninja take her and 

he left. Before he left he said, "Till we meet again my beautiful warier." and then he 

vanished in a puff of blue smoke. 

"WOW!" exclaimed the scouts "He's so cute!" Sailor Solar Ninja sighed as she said, "Yes, 

he's dreamy isn't he..?" After he had gone and the Scouts were all recovered. Sailor Moon 

said that she thought that they should have a joint meeting. Both the Zodiac Scouts and the 

Sailor Scouts agreed. "You can meet us at our studio tomorrow after school." Topaze said, 

"But for now we still have work to do. See ya." and with that they all vanished. 

It was late and there was no time left for the autograph signing. They made arrangements 

to do it again the next week. Before they left for home they all signed CD's for the Sailor 

Scouts. They would give it to them during school in the morning. 

Back at Zennon's hide out: 

The energy flow had stooped. "Musician did well he kept those silly Scouts busy long 

enough for me to grab the crystalline wand. And the energy that he collected was greater than 

that of Octell. To bad he was destroyed, he may have been useful to me later. If that 

Sailor Solar Ninja hadn't gotten in my way. I'll..." "Zennon!" she snapped to attention. 

"Your highness." "I see that you have retrieved the crystalline wand." said Prince Zac. "Yes, 

and more energy than Octell had gathered." she replied. "Good I will relay that all to Queen 

Zaran. Do nothing till I contact you again." he commanded. And with that command the 

conversation was over. 

"I will get that pesky Sailor Solar Ninja. I wonder who they are?" and then she set out 

to try to find out who the Sailor and Zodiac Scouts were. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

DEATH MAT   
  
  


The Boxer   
  
  


by   
tasass   
  
  


Last itme on Sailor Moon Zodiac scouts:   
"Till next time my beautiful warier." And then he vanished in a blue puff of smoke.   


The next day:   
Darien, Topaze, and Starr were sitting in class waiting for the teacher. While they waited they talked about their asignment.

  
************   


The teacher had been caught up in the office. A new student was starting in his class today. He waited for the student to finish the paperwork, and then they walked to class.

The teacher walked in and the class got quiet. The class listened as the teacher said, "Class we have another new student from America joining us today. His name is D.J." then he looked at D.J. and told him to take the seat behind Topaze. As D.J. did this the class started.   
  
**************   


While passing Topaze he got this feeling that he just couldn't explain. They graded eachothers papers in class. Darien passed his over to the guy beside him and acepted Topaze's paper. Topaze graded Starr's and Starr graded the guy at the end of the row.(they passed across) When they were done grading they were to tell the grade out for the teacher to record in his book. The guy at the end of the row said that Darien got 1 wrong out of 100 questions, and then Starr said that the guy at the end of the row got 5 wrong out of 100 questions, Topaze said that Starr got 1 wrong out of 100 and then it was Dariens turn. Topaze had gotten 100 right out of 100questions. He just could not belive it *she looks like Serena, but that must be where the simularities end. Unless this is a onetime thing.* he thought.

  
**************   


After the grading was done the teacher asigned a project. He asked Topaze if she would let D.J. use her book and share with Starr untill a new book could be gotten for D.J. Topaze agreed and turned to give her book to the person in question. He just stared at her. *I feel like i know her from some where.* " Here you may use my book till yours comes..........Please take it realy........... Hello is anyone in there?! (she started to get a little fumed).........TAKE MY BOOK!!!!!!" Stuned back to reality he took the book and Topaze replied "it's about time."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking that i know you from some where. Then again never mind. I am sure that if we had met i would remember. It would be hard to forget a girl with such a rude attitude." And with that said he turned his attention to his studies and totaly ignored her. "OOOOHHHHHHH, he's so rude" she mumbled. Both Darien and Starr started to chuckle. (they both heard her mumbleing)

  
***********   


After the teacher talked to the class and told then what he wanted them to acomplish he put them together in groups, and then he gave them specific assignments. Darien, Starr, D.J., Topaze, and a guy named Zane(whom had only been at school a few weeks longer than Topaze and Starr)were grouped together.

Their asignment was to assess the physical abilities of a Junior High School (the whole school) and then teach them Martial Arts or some form of Martial Training. If others from other schools wanted to join in they could. After one week they were to reassessed and then in the six week time fram they were to reassess the studints twice more. "Then I want you to prepare a presentation, telling the outcome of martial arts workout and the bennifets and the disadvantages on the human body. This will count as 2/3 of your final grade in all of your classes, there will be no more classes untill your projects are finished. The students must fill out paperwork, you have to know what if any meds they take and what their physical limitations are............ Oh and one more thing class." you could hear the class colective sigh of "Oh No." The teacher ignored this and went on, "Good Luck Class." You could hear the classes releaf. Starr thought with a smile *He's such a thoughtful teacher.*

They were given a total of six weeks to complete the project. Topaze and Starr suggested that the group get together at a coffie shop and go over the details. "The sooner we get started the better." said Topaze.   
Darien thought * Huh, she is definately not all like Serena. Serena would have put it off till the last minuet and expected us to help her. But that's my Serena.* and then he left with the others.

  
***********   


At the coffie shop they decided that since Topaze was the Martial Arts expert,she would teach the class. Zane would Help, and the rest would watch for those that needed extra help. D.J., Starr, and Topaze would assess their physical conditions. Darien and Starr would make and administer the sign up and release forms. Darrien and D.J. would were to keep track of the progress and the meds. Starr and Darien were to get together later that evening at Dariens and make the forms so that they could start within the nex two days. Topaze was going to call the Principal of the Crossroads Junior High School. They had decided to meet in the park at 7:30 am the next morning. Then Starr looked at her watch and told Topaze that they had an apt. Nudging Topaze, Starr said "remember?!!!" Topaze who had gotten into the asignment had forgotten. "Ooohhh yea. Sorry guys we have to go. We'll see ya tomorrow by the pond. C'Ya." With a quick wave of her hand they were both gone. The three left sitting there were too stunned to say a word of what they were thinking. *If I didn't know any better, with that smile and the wave and the way she forgot her apt., I would sware that she was Serena.* thought Darien. *When she is not being totaly obnactious....she is quite a looker.* thought D.J. with a smile. *OH MY GOD, IT'S HER!!! (I think.) I can't tell anyone yet. I have to be sure. 100% sure* thought Zane.

  
*************   


After Darien and D.J. had left him, (D.J. to some music class and Darien to the temple at Cherry Hill.), He sat where he had before and was lost in thought. * I know that I am the only one of my family that remembers what the Princess looks like. I wonder why that is???? It can't be just because of how I felt for her before we were banished and the war started, can it??? If this Topaze is her would I be doing the right thing if I told mother? uh* He grabed his chest *Or would be following my heart be the right choise.????* After considerable thought he had decided to sit back and watch the show. (After all he could not stand what his mother was doing to the humans. If she wanted this Planet all she had to do was come here and hold all the world leaders hostage. They would be more than happy to give her thier planet, especialy if they knew the extent of her power. Toying with the humans was a waste of time. Besides if the creatures that Zennon was sending kept up they would destroy the things that make the earth worht having. They were so clumsy. Still he was not sure that he could betray his family either.) Watching and waiting was his only solution.

  
***********   


The Zodiac group met the others at the Temple. It did not take too long and Darien had shown up as well. "Well shall we begin introductions?" Asked Topze. "Sure, we'll go first." replied Serena. Mina stepped forward, "Hi I'm Mina, also known as Sailor Venus." she stepped back and Lita stepped forward, "Hi I'm Lita, also Sailor Jupiter." Lita stepped back and Amy stepped up, "Hi I am Amy, and I am als Sailor Mercury." Rei stepped up and said,"She's the brains. I am Sailor Mars, also Rei and this is my grandfathers temple." " she is the one with psyic powers." was Amys comeback. "I am Darien and I am Tuxedo Mask." By now Serena was too excited to hold it in any longer, "I'mSerenaalsoknownasSailorMoon!" She was about to add that she was the Moon Princess when, "yea your the Moon princess and he is the Pirnce that much we knew." Sabine said in her sarcastic tone. "SABINE!!! Watch your manners." cautioned Topaze. Topaze did the intro for the Zodiac group. "That is Sabine, she is Sailor Atomic Ninja, She is also the Zodiac warior of Aries. This," and she pionted to the twins, "Is Celeste and Scilly, Sailors Pulsar and Quasar Ninja. They are the Zodiac wariors of Gemini.This is Sam, Samantha. She is Sailor Nuclear Ninja, the Zodiac warior of Taurus. This is Starr. She is Sailor Star Ninja, Zodiac warior of Aquarius. I am Sailor Solar Ninja, Zodiac warior of Scorpio. And these are our guides, Apollo and Solar" Topaze said pointing to the corresponding person or cat. "It is nice to see you again Princess Serenity. "Apollo said. Serena replied, "We met the other day in the park." "Right and before that when your family would come to visit the Queen Nova. You were always so excited to come for a visit. Princess Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter you all accompanied her on one occasion or another."Apollo informed them. "We have?" The girls asked in unison. "Well I guess if you are ready.... we should get going. We still have to practice and like we said before you are all invited." Topaze said with a brillant smile. "Okay! Let's go." Serena exclamed. "Then afterwards we can discuss the new enemy. while we Listen to your practice the cats can confer." This last comment Stunned the Sailor Scouts. The Zodiac group could not figure out why the Sailor Scouts would be suprised that their Princess had a good idea. (they would learn that soon enough) * I wonder when she comes up with a good idea if it is realy Serena or Princess Serenity?* thought Rei. And they all left with the Zodiac group.

  
*************   


While the Gang was busy the cats talked. "Luna, Artimus,you both look well. It is good to see you both again." stated Apollo. "it is good to see you also. How did you know about Princess Serenity?" asked Artimus. "We remember Her and the others, not very well but we so remember them all vaguely." replied Apollo. "What can you tell us of our new enemy?" asked Luna. "Well they come from a place called The Dark Kingdom. They are ruled by Queen Zarran. She is very powerful. What she is after..... we don't know exactly. Comand has analized the last fight and we have important news to tell the Scouts. We thought to tell all the Scouts since only the Princess of the Moon and The Princess of the Sun together can destroy her." informed Solar. "So who is the guy in Blue?" asked Luna.( Remembering in the begining with Tuxedo Mask) "We don't know." replied Solar. "He worries me though, he may be the enemy and yet, Topaze is completely taken with him." said Apollo. "It would seam that is the only simularity between Serena and Topaze then." Artimus piped in. "What do you mean?"asked Apollo. "Well...." and Luna proceded to tell Solar and Apollo the story about finding the Moon Princess.

  
***********   


And to think that all that time she was right under your nose."Apollo said. He then looked at Solar, "Do you think?" Solar replied, "No, it can't be that's too easy." "Do you realy think that Queen Nova would make finding the Princess that hard for us?" asked Apollo. "Did you honestly think that she would make it that easy? The enemy has, I am sure, heard of Princess Serenity. So you think that they would not be smart enough to add 2 and 2?"Solar replied sarcasticly. "Your right."huffed Apollo. *Istill colud have hoped. oh well the search will continue.*   
"Artimus? Do you know that if the enemy think that Serena and Topaze are related because they look alike......"Luna trailed off. "I know what your thinking, Luna." replied Artimus. "You think that Topaze could be in trouble?" asked Solar. "It is possible. We will all have to be on our gaurd. Serenity may also need extra protection. The enemy know that only the Two Princesses together can defeat them all, they will be watching." replied Apollo.

  
*************   
  


After the practice they all went to the malt shop and got a big booth in the back. That's where they had their first joint meating. "Well what has comand said?" asked Samantha. "First comand wants us to give you these. Your old ones are nice but not needed now these are 10 times more powerful." Solar said while she and Apollo gave them all wrist comunicators. This time even Darien got one. "WOW!!! these are wicked cool" Serena said. Topaze and Samantha looked at eachother, (they can send psyic messages in visual sight of eachother) *What a free spirit. So happy* (from Sam) *So cute, wish I had such a free spirit.* (from Topaze, she felt responsible for all the Scouts. First just the Zodiac Scouts and now all the Scouts. It was quite a burden to take on for one so young)

"What else did comand have to say?" asked Topaze after everyone had put their new comunicators on. "Well comandanalized the last fight. The enemy has retrived Queen Nova's Crystalline Wand." said Apollo. "Hhuummmmm..." said Topaze as she was lost in thought. *Somehow that seams familure.* "This could be bad." she said outloud. "You have that right Topaze with it they can find the 12 Zodiac Power Crystals." said Solar. "What are tha Zodiac Power Crystals?"asked Mina. "If my guess is correct. They are simular to the Rainbow Crystals." said Amy. "Right Princess Mercury. Queen Nova locked the enemy's most powerful alies in the Golden Solar Crystal. It shattered into the 12 Zodiac Power crystals. Each Crystal is powerful and if they are found the enemy will be released. The Crystals will merge when all 12 are found. If that happens and the enemy has them we could be in real trouble. There will be no stopping them," replied Apollo. "If they figure out how to ust the wand they will find them all won't they?" Celeste wispered her question. *She talks* the Sailor Scouts thought. "Right Celeste. You have to stop them." Solar said. "Or this solar system and solar systems like it everywhere will cease to exist." Apollo said in a quiet voice that emphasized the fianality of the situation.   
  
"Well then we will have to come up with a plan." Topaze said.

  
**********   


Screams rang out. Every head in the gorup snapped up and all came to attention. *Not again.* thought Serena. People were running out of the malt shop tward the screams. jThe group ran out the door ready to transform if needed. They all see a creature leaving a local DoJo. Laughing he said "Tell your Sailor Heros' that the Dark Kingdom Loves energy and we will take all we want. If they bother to get in our way we will take their energy also. Personaly I hope they do show up. Ha, ha, ha. Till next time." and then he was gone vannished.

"Well looks like we have our work cut out for us." Serena said. "Well then we had better get started." Topaze said.   


  
To Be Continued.......................   



	5. Default Chapter Title

# Death Matt

partII

bytasass

Last time on SailorMoon Zodiac Scouts:

"Tell your Sailor hero's that the Dark Kingdom loves energy. And we will take all the energy we want. If they get in our way... we will take their energy as well. Personaly, I hope they do decide to show up. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Till next time." Ane then he vanished.

Topaze awoke that morning with a great deal of energy. She threw the covers off, and then shoved them off of the queen sized bed. She shoved them all on the floor. Apollo whom had been sleeping at the foot of the bed, groned as his body hit the floor. He slowly opened his eyes and looked out the french doors to his left, and noticed that it was still dark out.

Apollo: wha..*his mouth drops open. He looks at the clock and is suprised that it os only 5:00am.* Topaze what are you doing? Is it the enemy?*now he was alert and he was ready for the enemy's attack*

Topaze was already headed for the shower. She needed one to wake all the way up today. She yelled over her shoulder to Apollo....

Topaze: No the enemy is not attacking. I normaly get up early to run and do a little practice. I have not had a chance to lately because of the move.*she threw her very long hair over her shoulder and headed for the bathroom*

She brushed her hair and got into the warm shower. She showered and washed her hair quickly. Stepping out of the shower she pulled on her silk robe, and then moved to brush her hair free of tangles.

She had loved that robe. It was the last thing she bought when she was on a shopping spree with her mother. That robe always made her feel as if her mother's arms were still around her and she was safe. Today, however, she didn't have time to notice. There was a lot of work to get done today. She had to get back into her morning exercise routine. Then there was that meeting in the park at 7:30 AM, and then she had to meet with the principal of Crossroads Junior High, then there was the two hour practice, and then, if she had time, there was violin practice (she really did not need it, but liked to keep up with practice anyway) and then there was the meeting with the Realator today (She had found an open warehouse not too far from the Cherry Hill Temple), then they had planned on meeting the Sailor Scouts for some training. If there was time, she would do some extra studying (maybe). Wow, that is a long day, she thought. She left the bathroom and stood in front of her full length mirror. She started to brush her hair. She decided to wear her black biker shorts and green cutoff tank top. She had her hair parted and done. She was about to start the braids when she looked in the mirror and was stunned. 

Topaze: Serena and I could pass for twins *she said outloud to no one in particular*.

Apollo: *Watched her come back into the room and fix her hair* Looks can be deceiving. *He layed his head back on his paws and went back to sleep (or tried to)*.

Topaze: What's that mean?! If you're picking on either Serena or I, you take it back right now or..... or... I'll make you!!! *She yelled at him as she gave him the evil eye*.

He said nothing and a brush came flying and grazed his eyelashes. He sat bolt upright.

Topaze: Next time my aim will not be to get your attention.

Apollo: Alright already! You are more like Serena than you think, acting like a child over one comment. Oofff *a slipper hit him square between the eyes*

Topaze: *As the slipper hit him, she said* Except I'm a better aim *walking to her closet, she grabbed a grey sweatshirt, you know the typical work out sweatshirt and left the room. She left the door open for the maid to clean and in case Solar and Apollo wanted out*.

***

Solar: You should not pick on her so much Apollo, she is nothing like Serena. She's right, she may not want to fight or start fights, but you can be sure that, she will if she has to, and she will be determined to win. She is a leader to be proud of, you can depend on her. She is responsible. *Solar scolded Apollo*

Apollo: *Replying childishly* Well she shouldn't have dumped me on the floor. 

Solar: *In a "that's the end of that" tone* You should know better than to sleep at the foot of the bed.

***

Topaze had heard the whole thing. She winced at the responsible part. If only she could let loose and have fun just like Serena, just for a while. She gave a sigh. No use wishing for something that could never happen. It only wasted time. The one bad thing about being psychic was that you could tell what people were thinking. 

She walked past Starr's room.

Topaze: Man we have to get her a life.

She went on to Sabine's room.

Topaze: *Now a little worried* What can I do for Sabine? It's obvious something happened to her that makes her feel like she fails people that are important to her. That's why she won't let any of us get close. She doesn't want to run the risk of letting us down. Maybe I ought to talk to Rei or Princess Serenity about this.

She walked on to Samantha's room.

Topaze: Poor Sam, she feels so alone. *sigh* Maybe Apollo or Solar will not mind being her companion. That may help a little. *hoping Apollo will volunteer for the job*

She walked on to Scilly's room.

Topaze: Now I know I don't have to worry about her. *chuckle* Anyone who can dream of boys and oceans together... 

She walked on to Celeste's room

Topaze: Poor Celeste, why is she always so scared? She seems so young at times. *she looked at her watch* I better get moving.

She ran down the hall and turned the corner, then ran down the first flight of stairs to the second level where the west wing and the east wing met. She then turned to the right and ran down the grand staircase. Once on the ground level, she headed for the kitchen. There she left a note for Starr.

Topaze: *note* Starr, bring a picnic with you! I have missed breakfast. And I will meet you at the park. Henery will drive you. 

With the not written, she turned and walked out the back door. Once outside, she did all the normal stretches she used to do and took off for the park. She was jogging along and looked to her right for a moment too long and ran into a brick wall. She went sailing backward on her butt and hit her head on the sidewalk. She almost lost consciousness but looked into the eyes of pure sapphire. For a moment she thought she was looking at him (the Blue Moon Ninja), but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, she knew better. 

D.J.: You should watch where you are going more often. You may stay on your feet more and not on your butt so much.

Topaze: Ohhhhh, if i had my slipper, you would be eating those comments.*shaking her head still a little groggyfrom the bang her head had received, she stood and almost lost her balance.*

D.J.: *Reaching out a hand to steady her and a little concerned, he said* Hey, you okay?

Topaze: *Sarcasticly* Oh, sure now you ask! *Annoyed* Take your hand off my arm! *Looked at her watch* Oh no, I am off schedule. 

Letting go he watched her. She still looked a little confused. I better keep an eye on her, he thought. 

Topaze: I'll see you at the meeting. *She took off running* 

He kept up with her. She looked at him. He now had her very annoyed. 

Topaze: *in a demanding tone and never breaking stride she said,* What are you doing? 

D.J.: I'm jogging with you. You are on your way to our meeting, right? Well, so am I. *holding back the truth that he was worried about her*

Topaze: *increasing stride* Well, do try and keep up! I would hate to have to slow my pace. *he matched her stride and was impressed she could keep such a high pace* 

He thought she looked weak and fragile at times. They ran like this all the way to the park. She kept increasing the pace and he kept up. Finally, the pure joy of the exercise overtook her and she smiled. He saw this and was stunned. That smile almost knocked the wind out of him. They reached the park.

Topaze: *looking at him, she smiled and said.* Thank you for such a great run, but the rest of my workout I'd prefer to finish alone. *She flashed him another smile*

D.J.: *wanting to give her the stars and having a hard time breathing from all the smiling she was doing he said,* Fine, maybe we'll run together soon. *remembering his attitude* It kept the boredom away. Next time I hope you will be able to keep up with me. *He flashed her an arrogant smile, turned and walked toward a tree, the whole time thinking that she looked so much like Sailor Solar Ninja.*

Topaze: Oh well. *she thought he could be so dreamy with that smile and those looks if only.... he did not have such an arrogant attitude. She ran to a more secluded spot in the park and there she started her Kata.*

He followed a bit behind just to make sure that the bump on her head had done no real damage. Watching her he was stunned. She moved so gracefully with such strength and perfection, it was not long and he could tell that she was lost in her Kata. 

D.J.: *with a look of surprise* Oh, now I know where I have seen her. She was an American martial arts champion. I saw her picture in a magazine. *he whispered to no one in particular.* 

Oblivious to her surroundings, she continued with her Kata. Starr arrived and found her way to Topaze. What she saw when she got there was D.J. behind bushes, Zane by a tree, and Darien stopped dead in his tracks, and all three of them watching her with looks of astonishment. She looked back at Topaze and noticed the sign of Scorpio was glowing in emerald green on her forehead. I'd better stop this, she thought and quickly raised her hand and called out to Topaze.

Topaze was startled when she heard her name. She looked up and saw Starr carrying a basket in one arm and her bookbag slung over her shoulder and waving with the other. She also saw Darien and Zane to her right and some blue that did not quite belong in the bushes on her left. They were all here, she thought as she looked at her watch. Not again! I can't believe I'm late again, she thought. Then she smiled and waved back at Starr. Startling the guys back to reality, she shouted.....

Topaze: Hi gang! *taking a towel that Starr offered her, she sat down on the blanket Starr had spread.*

The cook had packed a large enough picnic for all of them. She even packed extra remembering how Topaze always ate extra when she was in training or exercising. The cook was right. 

Darien thought wow, she eats as much as Serena except for it's not as out of control.

Zane thought, wow, she must use a lot of energy if she needs to eat so much to replace it.

D.J. thought with a chuckle to himself, well, I guess she must be okay if she can eat all that. I don't know why I was worried.

Topaze: Well, I think we should get started. *the others watched it was obvious she was still eating* Right, now Starr, Darien, what do the agreement and release forms look like? Are they finished? *she waited for their answer*

Starr: They are finished and I brought one for everyone to look at. *She handed one to Zane*

Topaze: Great! When we are done here, I will take it with me since I am going to take it to the principal after we are finished here. What's the next step? Hmmmmmm, I think we need to decide when we want to start this. We have six weeks of training and with the breaks we actually have eight. I say we start tomorrow morning. We can have the principals pass out the forms today. We can do the evaluations tomorrow and go from there. I think that it will take most of the day if not all of it for registering and evaluating the students tomorrow. We also have to let the other schools know in case anyone else wants to attend. The question is, how?

Zane: *Looking at D.J. and then back at Topaze said,* Leave it to us. We'll take the other two schools on our list.

Topaze: *with a smile that lit her whole face* Thank you.

Zane thought, with that smile she looks like the princess. 

D.J. thought, she's so take charge. She has to be her. I will have to keep an eye on her.

Darien thought, Serena could take lessons from her. Serena does need to take a more athoritative role and attitude.

Topaze: *looked at her watch and said,* Well, I'm on a schedule and I have to go! Let's meet for lunch and I can tell you what the principal of Crossroads said and you *she pointed at Zane and D.J.* can tell us what the other schools had to say. I'll see you for lunch at the same little malt shop we were at yesterday. As for now, I gotta go. C'ya! *She flashed them a smile and was gone.*

***

She ran home, showered, changed, and left for her meeting with the principal of Crossroads Junior High. 

***

All went well. The principal passed out the release forms to the students and she went to meet Aunt Stephanie. She went with Aunt Stephanie to the practice with the others. The other girls were taken out of school for a few hours so that they could practice. If things went well, their concert a few weeks from now would be a smash hit. Starr and Topaze were dropped of at the malt shop while Aunt Stephanie took the others back to school. 

Starr: Well, let's go and see if the others are here. *they walked into the malt shop and looked around. They saw Zane seated in a booth at the back of the shop. They walked back toward him.*

Topaze: Hello Zane. Where are the others? 

Zane: *I have to act like we have never met before this project he thought* I have no idea. 

Topaze thought, why do I feel like I know him? Deep in thought she did not notice the others enter the shop behind her. She sat down and her hand brushed Zane's. Suddenly, she felt sick. She could not see straight. Her sight got hazy. She could see a castle shrouded in a dark mist. It was night. Was that her? It looked like her. It felt like her. 

Zane: Princess... *she turned towards the voice* my princess.

As a voice that sounded like hers, dripped with fear not for herself but for him, she heard call.

Voice: You are in danger here. If you get caught... *the voice broke off in a sob*

Topaze saw in vision Zane reach for his princess and pull her into his arms. Warmth, love; those were emotions that she could feel. 

Zane: I know but, I had to see you. I just had to come and warn you and your mother that my mother plans to attack the day of your wedding. I love you very much my princess and I would risk my life to warn you. 

Voice: Then you must tell mother right away!

Zane: Yes, but I cannot stay long. 

Sadness and a huge lonliness filled Topaze.

Voice: Then you must hurry. Be careful. 

Zane: Til we meet again, my beautiful princess. *He left*

Pride, joy, and love, she felt all of this and then a small bit of fear. Topaze felt that the figure had forgotten to tell her prince what he really meant to her. Did he know. She was to be married and yet, she still loved him no matter what his family did. Would he be alright? His whole family was bannished from the kingdom. Even now the guards searched for any intruders. 

Just as suddenly as it had all started, it stopped. Her vision cleared and she could see the worried look on Starr's face. She noticed that her head was cradled in Zane's lap. She blinked twice and took two deep breaths, then it all came back to her. 

Topaze: *sitting ramrod straight, she looked at Starr and said,* It happened again. *She saw recognition cross Starr's face and whispered,* I saw his past. 

D.J.: Well, is she alright? *in a sarcastic tone* 

Topaze: I'm fine you egotistical jerk. 

D.J.: *smiled* Yep. She's alright. She couldn't be that rude if she weren't. 

As Topaze stuck her tongue out at him, Darien thought, she's more like Serena than I had guessed. 

Starr: Okay enough of this let get down to business.

Topaze: *duly chastised* Your right Starr, I'm sorry everyone let's get back to business.*turning to Zane and D.J. she asked* So what did the other Principals say?

Zane: The principal that I talked to was happy to join the program. He took the form had copies made and passed out to the students right in front of me.

D.J.: I went to speak to the head of the first girls' girls school, and they were happy to participate also. They will be sending their girls durring their Physical Education classes.

Topaze: *cutting in* Will they have time to get to and from class? 

D.J.: They will be let go early and have extra time to get back. We will have to do progress reports on each one and a parent teacher conference if it is needed.

Topaze: Great! *she smiled* I say that we meet at Crossroads Junior High Tomorrow at 6:30am.

The others agreed and the meeting continued as they got all the fine points worked out. When the meeting was over Topaze looked at her watch and was suprised that she was now ahead of secdual. She took out her cell phone and called the realitor.

Topaze: Sharon, Hi this is Topaze.... yes,yes my meeting just happened to get finished ahead of time and I wanted to meet with you and sign the papers. *pause* Good, I'll be there in a few minuets. *She ended the call looked at Starr and asked...* Want to go with me?

Henery drove them and they were there in a few short minuets. They walked in, Topaze signed the papers, paid the money, and then hired Sharon to work with Aunt Stephanie in finding a Architect and Caprenters that could do the work in two weeks time. Topaze left a brief note explaining to the Archetect what she wanted.

Topaze: *Turning to Sharon on her way out the door* Thank you Sharon. I will be sending you a bonus, for all the great and fast work you have done for me.

Sharon: Oh, it was no problem Miss O'Conner. And as always it is a pleasure to do business with you. 

***

At home they had two and a half hours before they were to meet at the Temple for training with the Sailor Scouts. Topaze asked Starr to come and get her in an hour and a half. Starr agreed and went to the kitchen to bake some cookies. Topaze went to the music room. She walked over to where an old violin lay. She opened the case and memories came flooding back to her... Her adoptive parents and how father would play for mother and her. He played ballads and snappy little jigs but their favorite was the waltz. Topaze fingered the violin reverently as the memories came back. Father told her that if she practiced very hard, one day, she could be a great musician. She left the instrument and picked up her very own violin. She turned the instrument and started to play the waltz she remembered so well. 

The sound came into the kitchen, Starr looked up from the cookies she was baking and was drawn to the music room. Aunt Stephanie and Grandma Sarah, who were also in the kitchen washing vegetables they had just pulled from the garden, were also drawn to the beautiful music that was filling the mansion. In the study, Grandpa Joe and Apollo both looked up from what they were doing. Grandpa from reading "War and Peace", and Apollo from taking a nap. Both were drawn to the music room. Solar who had followed Topaze into the room, was swaying to the music when all the others had entered. Topaze never faltered, lost in the memory of the music her father used to play for her and her mother alone. 

Johnathon walked in. He was the manager, director, and all-around boss for the Zodiac Music Group. He too was lost in the music from so long ago. When the music came to an end, he said:

John: Topaze, that was excellent. 

Group: Yes it was great, Topaze. 

Topaze: *Startled* Oh, umm, thank you. But I am not as good as my teacher was. I just keep practicing. 

John: What! Nonsense! It was so great, I want you to record it. And then we will try to work it into one of the group's songs. 

Topaze knew that John never got this excited over nothing. When he did get this excited, they usually had lots of work ahead of them and that brought in lots of money. Zodiac had just completed their third track and it was already climbing to one of the best most sold. Several of their songs were on top ten lists everywhere around the world. 

Starr's communicator went off startling everyone. Starr looked to Topaze for help.

Topaze: *Catching Starr's look said,* Oh, Starr does that mean that it's time for our study group? 

Starr: *relieved* Yes!

Aunt Stephanie: I thought you did not have school. 

Topaze: Well, we have decided to tutor Sam, Sabine, Scilly, Celeste, and some of their new friends from school. *She said as she grabbed Starr's arm in one hand and both bookbags in the other and took off for the Temple. Shouting over her shoulder* C'ya!

***

They made it to the Temple with time to spare. 

Starr: *Out of breath* Whew, that was close. 

Topaze: Yeah, but the great thing is now that when any of our communicators go off, they'll think it is an alarm. They'll never know.

Starr: Right, it would be kind of rough explaining to them that we were Zodiac Warriors from another dimension and galaxy far away. Not to mention that we are on a mission to find the prinicess of the Zodiac Sun Kingdom. Ohhh, what a headache. I don't even want to think of it.* Topaze agreed.*

It was not long and the others came. Samantha asked Topaze about what had happened that day. Telling Topaze that she had seen and knew that Topaze was in trouble. 

Starr: Yes, she passed out and she had the good fortune to pass out right into the arms of one of our classmates. I think she liked it too. *chuckle*

Topaze: *blushing* I did not! *They knew she lied. she blushed even deeper and admitted* He was rather dreamy. *Coming back to reality* Oh, I... um... ah... oh no, did I just say that outloud? Shut me up will ya? I have no time for guys and neither do you. We have work to do if we want to be ready when we find the princess. *She turned and continued up the stairs*

Topaze and Starr were teamed against Serena and Lita. Scilly and Celeste were teamed up against Rei. Sabine against Mina and Samantha against Amy. Each of the new scouts eventually held their own against the older more experienced scouts. After a while, Topaze suggested they pair up differently. They paired up and Starr and Amy were a team. Sabine and Lita were a team. Samantha and Rei, Scilly and Mina were teamed together with Celeste and Serena was teamed up with Topaze. This was the joint decision of the guardians. 

Solar: Maybe more of your attacks can be combined like the other day when Sailor Mercury and Sailor Star Ninja combined Mercury's Bubbles and Star Ninja's Star Shell Burst. This attack was very powerful. More powerful than either attack alone. Now go, and learn your partners' attacks and think of what ones you could combine to make a more powerful attack. 

***

Luna came up to Samantha and asked...

Luna: I hear that you have Psychic powers is this so?

Sam: Only when I am concentraiting or meditating.

Luna: Well you and Rei will start some training on this tomorrow.

Sam: Alright Luna but, what about Topaze?

Luna: *confused* What do you mean?

Sam: Well she has stronger psychic powers. The only problem she has is that she is not always able to control them.

Rei: Whats wrong Luna?

Luna:*in astonishment replied* I sis not even sense it how can she hide it?

Rei: Don't feel bad Luna, I didn't even feel it like i did with Samantha here.

Luna: Well you two keep practicing I am going to find Topaze.

***

Luna found Topaze with her arms crossed and tapping her right foot. Luna could tell that Topaze was not happy. Luna heard Topaze speak.

Topaze: *thinking 'How could this Airheaded Scout be the Princess Serenity?'* Sailor Moon what are you doing? We are here to train, not watch guys.

Sailor Moon: Hush you will scare him away. He looks so much like my Darien. Don't you eve look at guys Sailor Solar Ninja?

SSN: Umm.. ahh... I look at guys, long enough to notice that that is what they are and then....I never seam to have the time to think any farther.

Luna: *interupting the conversation* Sailor Solar Ninja, I hear that you have psychic powers, *Topaze turned to look at luna with intence Emerald Green eyes.* is this true?

SSN: *in a voice devoid of emotion she answered* I can not always control it, but that is correct. 

Luna: Well tomorrow you and Samantha will train those powers with the help of Solar, Rei, and myself.

SM: *interupting* Topaze hury he has a friend.

Topaze: *now distracted she looked at Serena and saw Zane* That's Zane. *her heart lept into her throught*

***

Zane was talking to another man. He seamed familure somehow. He was just as tall as Zane and he was also very muscular. His hair was long and hung to his lower back. It was Auburn, but she thought that is wrong, It should be almost white. Just then the Monster from the other night appeared above them and attacked them, not giving them time to react.(he was out of control) Topaze and Serena both saw this and were ready to fight.

Zane: *in a demanding tone* What are you doing here?

Death Matt: *letting out the ties that were around his midwaist, he had both men and was draining their energy in a matter of seconds.* I am collecting your energy! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

SSN: *looking at Sailor Moon she said* You ready?

SM: *nodding her head* lets do it.

Topaze grabed Serena's arm and jumped to a tree branch with her and they stood on the branch back to back (like a mirror reflection) the sun shiloetted their forms.

SSN&SM: LET THEM GO!

DM: Who said that?*turning he sees the two warriors*

SM: I an Sailor Moon, Champion of love and justice, on behalf of the Moon I will punish you!

SSN: I am the Zodiac Warrior of Scorpio, Sailor Solar Ninja. On behalf of the Zodiac and the rest of the galaxy, I will punish you! Prepare to be Solar Dust!

Both Scouts jumped from the tree to the ground.

She is here, my princess, uh.. warrior? Zane thought as he was loosing his energy.

Topaze: *to SM* I'll distract him, you free them.

Without giving Sailor Moon time to answer she grabed the Ninja Stars at the botom of, one of, her braids. Somehow it became more than one star. She threw them in rapid seccusion at the Monster. He ducked and they missed their target.

Topaze: *holding right hand up* RETURN! *the stars returned to her hand.*

Sailor Moon attacked at the same time.

SM: MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!!

Using her tiara, she cut the ties that held the guys. She replaced the tiara on her head. The other Scouts heard the fighting and came to help.

DM: *seeing the reinforcements* I will get you next time Scouts. You will give me your energy. I will win.

Topaze: *in a defiant tone* DONT BET ON IT NEGA CREEP!!

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

***

Topaze: *Kneeled by Zane's side, picked up his head, and laid it in her lap. Holding his hand, she called his name.* Zane... ZANE *he opened his eyes*, you're alright. 

Zane: *without letting her know that he knew exactly who she was said,* Uh... who are you? 

Topaze: *blushing she said,* I am the Warrior Sailor Solar Ninja, will you be okay?

Zane: *thinking how beautiful his princess looks* I will be fine. What about Noah? How is he? *cough* 

Topaze: *Looking at the other guy, saw that his head rested in the lap of Sailor Jupiter. He was regaining his energy quickly, and flirting with Sailor Jupiter and the others surrounding him. He had them all blushing, even Sailor Star Ninja.* He's fine. He's flirting with the Zodiac Warriors and Sailor Scouts. *Giving a deep chuckle* He will be as good as new very soon.

Topaze smiled down at him. Looking up at her, he was lost in her emerald green eyes. She was lost in his deep deep blue eyes. Neither one of them heard the others talking to them until Sabine/Sailor Atomic Ninja threw a pebble at Sailor Solar Ninja hitting in the shoulder. 

Topaze: *Startled, looked up* Wha... did I miss something? 

Sailor Star Ninja: *touching SSN's forearm* We have to go now.

SSN: Right *Looks back at Zane*, if you are okay, we shall go. *She waited for his answer*

Zane: *Looking at her and feeling better said,* Yes, we will be fine now. Thanks to my beautiful warrior and her beautiful friends. *He stood*

SSN: *Blushing, she stood as well.* Right then! *Nodding to the others, she called* NINJA VANISH!!! *SSN touched Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Star Ninja touched Sailor Moon, Sailor Atomic Ninja touched Sailor Venus, Sailor Pulsar Ninja touched Sailor Mars, all vanished*

Topaze lingered for one last look to reassure herself that he was going to be okay. He started to walk away with Noah and she felt relieved. Sailor Nuclear Ninja noticed this, Sailor Pulsar Ninja, being an empath, felt the tug at her heart that Sailor Solar Ninja felt when she thought or looked at this Zane guy. She (SPN) was going to have to talk to Starr and Samantha about this. 

***

Topaze thought she had no time for boys, she needed to train. 

Topaze: *grabbing Sailor Moon by the wrist and pulling her after, yelled over her shoulder* We have to train. I want to be ready when we find the princess. 

Darien who was alerted the moment Serena entered into battle, watched from the tree as his love was dragged off (almost kicking and screaming) for more training. He thought to himself Sailor Solar Ninja could be a good influence after all. 

Topaze: Sailor Moon have you ever wanted to skate or be a ballerina? 

Sailor Moon: *whistfully replied,* Yes, Luna said that I was graceful when we were on the moon. I sometimes dream of being that graceful again.

SSN: *Jumping on this* Well I'm going to teach you a Kata. It's kinda like a ballet. *smile*

SM: *skeptical, but excited to learn something new* Okay, do we start now? 

SSN: Yes!

SM: What do I do? 

SSN: Well, you copy my moves, okay? Let's try a few simple things first. 

Sailor Moon was able to do a horse stance after several tries. Topaze thought it was going to take a long time to teach Serena anything. Deciding that Serena had had enough, when trying to do a cat stance, she fell on her butt four times. Topaze suggested they meet the others. Serena agreed. They met up with the group of girls that were arguing loudly. Topaze sensed something was not right. 

Topaze: *in a demanding voice* WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!?!?! *they turned on her, all arguing, her eyes flashed with anger* STOP!!! *looking at Sailor Moon, she said,* They are possessed!

SM: Oh no!

Solar appeared in front of Sailor Solar Ninja and did a flip. A wand appeared. It had a circle on the top with a hallow center (It looked like a halo), the stem of the wand was long and thin. It looked almost like a cane, only a bit taller. 

Solar: Use this wand to heal them. *Shouting*

Topaze: Right! *nods* SOLAR SPIRIT BANISH ACTIVATION! *Little suns fly from the wand and land on the forehead of the warriors before her.*

The suns burned the evil spirits out of the warriors before her. The spirits floated up into the air and combined to form the shadow of General Zennon. 

Zennon: Ahhh... You may have stopped me this time little girl, but you won't stop my monster. Ha ha ha ha ha! *the shadow then vanished.*

***

When Zennon returned to her mansion, Prince Zac was there and he was not happy. 

Zennon: *with a low bow* My prince, what is troubling you? *She waited for his answer*

Zac: The planets that housed civilizations in this solar system are no longer populated. I have failed. 

Zennon: No, they must have survived. They have to have made it here to Earth. What is so important about finding them anyway? 

Zac: *looking at Zennon, thought she may be beautiful but not very bright, he smiled* They royal families of each planet held great power. If they join with the Zodiac Warriors, mother says they could make her plans to conquer this system take longer.

Zennon: Describe the powers, my Prince.

Zac: *Doing so* Pluto and Saturn, I cannot remember. Uranus had powers of the ground, I believe. Neptune had powers of water. Jupiter had powers over the plants, oak, and lightning. They royal family of Mars loved war and they controled fire. Venus had harnassed the awesome power of lasers. And Mercury was a planet whose rulers had powers over water, ice, and gas. Earth, I do not remember.

Zennon: *eyes growing wide* I believe that they are here my prince.

She told him what happened at the music store and Zac suggested they report to the queen. 

The queen told them they needed to find the Impirium Golden Solar Crystal. It had broken into the 12 Zodiac Power Crystals. All 12 crystals were in various parts of humans. 

Queen Zarran: Zennon, do not fail! The Crystalline Wand will help you retrieve the power crsytals. If you fail, you will not like the consequences. 

Zennon: Yes, my queen. I will not fail you. Death Matt has been collecting energy for you as well. *She sends Queen Zarran what energy Death Matt had collected* 

QZ: This is more energy than before. It is greatly needed. Now, get to work! Zac, you may stay and help her if she needs it. *vanishing she left Zennon and Zac alone*

Zac: Tomorrow will be soon enough. Lets try some of this planet's couisine.

Zennon blushed. Zaffera had watched the whole thing. She got angry that Zennon dared to try and steal her prince away. 

Zaffera: *making plans to interfere with Zennon* She will regret this! *calling a droid* DROID MEDUSA, I have a job for you. 

Droid Medusa: Yes, General Zaffera. I will serve. 

The droid was beautiful. She had a dangerous face though, when her eyes glowed purple and she looked at any human, they turned to stone. 

Zaffera: Tomorrow, Zennon and Zac will begin collecting the 12 Zodiac Power Crystals. I want you to wait until they have all 12 and then turn Zennon to stone! *evil chuckle* Make it so that only her true love may break her free from her stoney grave. 

DM: Yes, my General. It will be a pleasure. Ha ha ha ha ha! *vanishing to await her time of attack*

Zaffera: *with an evil twinkle in her eye* I will have my vengance. 

***

Prince Zane and General Zor/Noah were talking about what had happened with the monster.

Zor: What would make that monster attack us?

Zane: Well while the scouts were gathered, I saw Zennon enter all but Sailor Moon and Sailor Solar Ninja.

Zor: *squinting in thought* What about Sailor Solar Ninja? Sailor Moon seemed to follow her lead, yet we know that Sailor Moon is in fact, Princess Serenity. 

Zane: *with a slight smile* Yes, Sailor Solar Ninja has an air of authority about her, doesn't she?

Zor: *surprised at the direction his own thoughts were moving* Do you think that... she could be... the one we search for? That she could be the Zodiac Princess of the Sun?

Zane: Anything is possible. We must wait and see. Mother is going to make Zennon search for the 12 Zodiac Power Crystals. When she has them, or if, Sailor Solar Ninja stops her, the crystals will become one. That is when the true princess will appear. Until then, return to your duties. I will tell the queen, I think it a good idea for you to join my classes here. We must go.

Zane returned to his appartment. Zor returned to the rooms he occupied in Queen Zarran's Castle. While there, he was in contact with a secret group.

***

SM: *Awed at what had happened* Wow, you handle that thing well.

Solar: *agreeing* Yes, Sailor Solar Ninja you handled the Solar Wand like a pro. 

Topaze: *untransforming* Well, it is getting late. We do have school tomorrow. 

All untransformed and made plans to meet the next day. And then they all went home.

***** To Be Continued*****


	6. Default Chapter Title

Death Matt

Part III   
  


by tasass   
  
  
  


Last time on Sailor Moon Zodiac Scouts:

SM: *Awed at what had happened* WOW.... You handled that thing well.

Solar: *Agreeing* Yes, Sailor Solar Ninja. You handled the Solar Wand like a pro.

Topaze: *untransforming* Well, it is getting late, and we do have school tomorrow.

All untransformed and made plans to meet the next day and then they all went home.   
  
  
  


Back at the mansion everyone fell asleep. All that is except for Topaze, Solar, and Apollo.

Solar: You did well today Topaze. The Queen and the Princess would both be very proud of you.

Apollo: She sure did toast those Spirits. Still... I think that she should have been there to help the others faster.

Solar: Apollo stop that.

Topaze was only half listening. She was looking at the wand that was given to her earlier. She could not figure out why the wand looked and felt familiar.

Topaze: Solar? Who's was this and what is it exactly? *she asked*

Solar looked up at Topaze and noticed that she was not listening to the argument. Topaze was fingering the Solar Wand reverently. I wonder, thought Solar, no it couldn't be her, it couldn't be that easy.

Solar: It belonged to Queen Nova and the Royal Family. You must guard, and use it until we find the Princess. In the center, it will hold the Imperium Golden Solar Crystal. The wand helps to amplify the power of the crystal, which in turn amplifies the power of the Royal Family twelve times normal. Queen Nova being the older of the two twin sisters of light, was born with more power and therefore given the stronger of the two crystals. Queen Nova's duty as well as that of her family's was to protect the Golden Solar Crystal, and the Cosmos. *now thinking it was strange that Topaze asked* Why do you ask? Do you remember something?

Topaze: I do not think so. The Queen must have used this often, for it seams very familiar. It is very beautiful. *now the words that Solar had just spoken sank in* You mean that this wand amplified the power inside of me, today? This could be a dangerous weapon if it fell into the wrong hands. *she looked at Solar and Apollo and saw the stricken look on their faces.* I promise I will protect it with my life. It is getting late now *yawn* I have to teach classes tomorrow. *With that said she went to sleep.*

***

She dreamed that she was a Princess and that Zane was her Prince. They were meeting in secret. He had come to warn her and her family of something evil. She longed for him to hold her but he had to see her mother. After he had left her, she stayed out on the terrace a little while longer.

She was to marry another on the very next eve, she cared for that man but only as a friend. She loved her dark haired Prince with her whole heart and soul, she would love him til the end of time. She walked back to the party, that was held for her and the groom. She knew that the Prince, from the Blue Moon, loved her. Deep inside her she knew that she did not love him.

She entered the Masked Ball from the Grand Staircase. Her dress was an off the shoulder style. The gown was Yellow and Blue Topaz, with a Emerald Green Sash, the top of the dress had a bit of material that went around her shoulders and met at her breast, it was also Blue Topaz in color. Her arms were covered in what looked to be Opera gloves. The gloves were the same Blue Topaz and at the top of her arms were decorated with Emerald Green Satin bows. Her hair was done in the usual style of the royal family, except she wore only her Tiara as adornment. She wore the Tiara only for formalities sake.

She was surprised when suddenly, all eyes in the ball room went straight to her. She had stopped on the Stairs, she took two deep breaths, picked up her skirts, so as not to trip, and continued down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs the prince, from the Blue Moon, waited for her. When her feet reached the floor he swiftly bowed to her and held out his hand. She hopefully scanned the room, He was not there. Sadness registered in her eyes, the Prince of the Blue Moon saw this and it made him sad as well. If only she could love him as he loved her.

She reached out and placed her small hand in his larger one. He led her to the center of the room, the crowd parted and waited. The music started and the couple danced, (this music seamed familiar to her, but it was only a dream).

Next she was out on the Varanda. Looking at the Stars she was startled when a tall dark haired man in a mask came up behind her. The Stranger said...

Stranger: Their beauty is only matched by the beauty i see before me. *she blushed* Why are you so sad, beautiful lady?

Without knowing why she told the stranger what was in her heart.

Stranger: Do not be sad Dear Lady. Dance with me, here , now, please my beautiful Princess.

Timidly she placed her hand into that of the strangers, it seamed to fit perfectly. The music began, again, the same music as before.

Stranger: I hope you do not mind My Love, I had them play our song.

She knew in a moment that the stranger before her was her beloved Prince Zane. She blinked and then blushed. he stopped their dancing, she did not notice, he lowered his head and kissed her. She never wanted it to end.....

The next thing that happened in her dream, was that she was dressing for her wedding. She asked her ladies in waiting to leave her for a few minuets. Thinking nothing of it they left her, the guards had been increased since the Prince had warned them.

Topaze marveled at her Dream. Her ladies in waiting looked exactly like Samantha, Scilly, Celeste, Starr, Sabine, and seven other figures that she felt close to but they remained faceless.

She was all alone now, she went to stand in front of the full-length mirror. Suddenly a man jumped on the balcony behind her, startled she turned. He then turned to look at her. It was her Prince, Prince Zane.

Princess: *whispering* You came.

Prince: *dropping from the banister to the ground and holding his arms out for her, he said* I had to see you again my love.

She flew into his outstretched arms. He held her for a moment then bent his head and gave her a kiss. It was a deep and passionate kiss, neither wanted it to end. he reluctantly pulled away.

Prince: *still holding her, but away from him so he did not kiss her again, he said* I came my Princess because, my mother has planed to take her revenge today.

As he told her this, Queen Zarran began her attack. They heard a loud whistle and then felt the castle shake. They fell to the ground with the force of the blow, he cushioned her fall.

Princess: *looking worried* Zane, what are we gonna do?

Zane: *looking at her, with love in his eyes, he said* I am gonna protect you. We will get out of this. I promise. *he gave her a smile for reassurance, but he was still very worried*

General Zor, who was the princes guardian jumped to the balcony.

Zor: My prince, Your mother is looking for you, you must take the Princess and leave. Your mother is determined to kill Queen Nova and her Daughter. *he looks to the princess. Showing respect he gave her a bow* My Lady. *looks back to the prince* You must both hurry.

His warning was too late. Suddenly the Door burst open and her ladies in waiting backed into the room.

Again marveling at her dream, they were wearing the Sailor outfits and Ninja masks, that Topaze and the others had on earlier.

Only three of them remained. Sailor Star Ninja, Sailor Atomic Ninja, and Sailor Nuclear Ninja. They were confronting, General Zennon, General Zaffera, and Prince Zane's younger brother, Prince Zac. Sailor Nuclear Ninja had at one time loved Prince Zac with her whole heart.

Sailor Nuclear Ninja: *in a demanding tone* What has made you change like this and why?

With a twinkle in his eyes and an evil laugh, he lunged at her. Caught off guard, the blade of his midnight navy crystalline sword sliced through her midsection. He held her by her waist and held his sword at his side.

Prince Zac: I have tasted the power of the dark kingdom, and it feel great. Join me and the dark power will heal you. Using the last of her energy she sued the Nuclear Energy Whip. Cracking it in the air, it broke Prince Zac's crystalline blade in half, the energy continued and fried the Prince to dust.

Sailor Nuclear Ninja: *looking at her Princess* Princess, I am sorry, I have failed you. Remember that the light will always push back the dark. Light conquers the Dark.* she then breathed her last and died*

Sailor Star Ninja and Sailor Atomic Ninja also lost their battles. General Zennon lost her life and General Zaffera was battered, but victorious. She advanced on her Prince and General Zor. Zor stepped in front of the Prince and Princess. The princess was thinking, how can I fight these people they were all once my friends, a tear escaped her.

General Zaffera: *circling with Zor around the Prince and Princess* So you are both traitors to our Queen.

General Zor: *Lunging at Zaffera he shouted* I serve the royal family of the Zodiac Sun. Nova is my Queen!!! *the battle started* Zaffera, my love, can you not see, what you do is wrong?!?!

Prince Zane grabbed the Princess and jumped over the balcony with her. Once they were on the ground they hear Zor's Death cry as Zor and Zaffera killed each other. Tears flowed freely now for all her friends, even the old ones. Turning with the princess Zane faced his mother, Queen Zarran, he instinctively moved to protect the princess.

Queen Zarran: *angry* Out of my way son, unless you want me to believe that, you are betraying me.

She gave him a hurt look, it confused him, but it was enough that, the Queen lunged at him. The Princess was quicker, she could not stand to see her love die. She stepped in front of the blade of Black Crystal that was dripping wet with the blood of hundreds of faceless warriors.

Topaze: *screaming* NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!

***

She awoke in a sweat, not able to breath right away. Slowly her breath came back to her and she thought...

Topaze: *outloud* uhhh, oh man, what a dream. It was almost more like a memory. Why would I dream of Zane, and why would the others be on my dream. (little did she know the others were having dreams similar only they stopped before the battle) Who were the other faceless warriors, and what does it all mean?

She looked at her alarm and it read 3:30 AM. She threw the covers off of her, and then pushed them off the bed. There was a thump, Apollo, who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed again, was on the floor, again. Topaze walked to the French Doors, threw them open, then walked out into the night air. Apollo awakened by her fitful sleep, was not surprised when he ended up on the floor. He watched her walk out the doors with a haunted look on her face, he got a little worried.

Apollo: Topaze? Are you all right?

Topaze: *looking at him the haunted look never leaving her face, smiled and said* I'm all right. It was just a dream. Nothing important, I'm sure of it. *she turned to stare up at the Moon, which looked so bright. Taking a deep breath she continued.* It was like the dreams I used to have as a child. I can not remember them, but I remember the feelings. I would wake up screaming or drenched in sweat, and my heart would be racing. *looking at Apollo* It's nothing, forget it. *heading back to the doors she said* I have to start my day now anyway.

***

She returned to her room and dug out another workout suit. She was out the door quickly today, not stopping to listen to her friends. She ran to the park and back. stopping only to do a small Kata in the Park.

Zane woke with a start. He left and ran to the park, not knowing why, but felling he had to go. It was there at the Park that he saw her. She was doing a Kata, as he watched her he thought, She is so beautiful and has become such a warrior. She just doesn't realize it. he watched her every move and then followed her back to her mansion. It was now almost 5:00 AM, he decided he needed to get ready, they were all to meet soon. He ran back, now that she was home he knew she was safe.

***   
She ran to her room, went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Shedding her workout clothing she stepped into the shower. She stood under the pulsating stream of water. She'd had a feeling of dread all morning and it still had not left her. She got out of the shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and went to the closet. She picked out her clothing and packed her duffle with her gei. She wore Black Biker shorts and a cobalt blue, very short, mini skirt. She also wore a black T-shirt under a indigo blue denim shirt. Ready, she walked out the door and down to Starr's Room. She knew Starr was fixing her hair, but knocked anyway.

Starr: Come in.

Topaze entered the room and sat on the bed when Starr indicated so.

Starr: I am almost ready to go. I just have to finish with my hair. Then grab the bags, and we can then go have a bite to eat.

Topaze nodded and stayed silent. When Starr was finished she grabbed two bags, one a duffle the other a back pack, both were full of things they would need today. She was reaching for an attaché when Topaze stopped her.

Topaze: I'll carry that. *eyeing Starr's locket on her vanity* Do you have everything?

Starr: Ummmmm....Oh yeah! *she went to the vanity, grabbed the locket put it on her bow and left* Now I am ready. Lets go grab a bite to eat.

***

Topaze and Starr grabbed a bite to eat at a local shop, and then left for CrossRoads Junior High. They thought that they were the second to reach the school when in front of the school they saw D.J. He was standing with his back against a wall, a mob of young girls surrounding him. He saw them and a look of relief crossed his face. If they would not have been looking right at him they both would have missed that look. They walked up to him and Topaze took on her usual air of superiority.

Topaze: D.J. we need to leave now. Tell your little fan club, good bye. We have a place to be and a schedule to keep. *She walked away*

D.J. : *Raising an eyebrow and thinking that she was a little bossy today, but at least it gave him an excuse to leave, looked at the girls around him and said...* Excuse me ladies, we do have an appointment. Like the Sun that plays with the leaves of the trees, it has been a joy to talk to you all. *He turned and left them all gapping and swooning after him*

Group of Girls: OHH he's so cute. *they all sighed*

Topaze and Starr had already started to walk into the school. D.J. took long strides, passed them up, and held open the door for them. Topaze was shocked. Starr thanked him. They all entered the building. The guys in the hall stared at Topaze as she passed by, and the girls did the same to D.J. As they walked to the office they passed Lita.

Topaze: Hi there Lita. *flashing a bright smile* Sorry we have no time to talk but we are late already.

Lita nodded and they continued on none of them noticing the large group of guys and girls following them. They entered the office, Darien and Zane were there waiting.

Zane: *looking at D.J.* About time you showed up. I saw you and that little fan club you had. *chuckle* I bet you needed Topaze to help you get out of it, right? *he gave a large grin*

D.J. : Well, she was so forceful, I had no time to try on my own. *grinned and chuckled back*

A raised eyebrow was the only response either of them got. Turning to the office personnel Topaze told them that they were the new student teachers and then she asked to be shown to the gym. When they got to the gym Topaze and Starr had D.J. go find a table and chairs. When he returned, he had Two male students in tow. They all carried in the table and chairs, and placed them where Starr directed them to. (Next to the door) Topaze told Zane and Darien that they were gonna help and explained to them what to do. She gave Darien a camera to give to D.J. and Starr would tell him what to do with it.

Topaze: I think, if you have no further questions, that I should go change now. I will be back in a few minutes. *She turned and left*

The guys looked at each other and both of them began to chuckle.

Zane: She sure looks like she has things under control.

Darien: She seams to like taking command. *he paused and said out loud what he was thinking.* They are so different....

Zane: *now interested* Who?

Darien: *realizing that he had said that out loud* umm... I think that we should get this to D.J. *he turned and took the camera to the table.*

The students came in and all had their paperwork filled out. They went through the line and did as they were told, forming lines they waited for the new teacher.

Girl1: *whispering* I heard she is old and mean.

Girl2: *whispering* No I heard she is bucktoothed and smelly.

Boy1: *whispering* I heard she is beautiful, and very nice.

Boy2: *whispering* I heard she is our age and some kind of genius.

Boy3: I do not care one way or the other. I just want to pass this class.

Topaze chose that moment to join the class. Dressed in her gei that was Emerald Green, which made her eyes flash brightly, it was trimmed in Yellow and she wore a Black Belt. (she liked things simple, she never wore any of her other belts just the plane black would do)

Topaze: Good morning class. My name is Topaze. These fine young people are Darien, D.J., Starr, and Zane. *she pointed to each in turn.* We will be your teachers for the next few weeks.

Boy3: *whispering in awe* Oh wow, It's her!

Girl1: *whispered* What? Who are you talking about?

Boy3: Our new teacher is the American Martial Arts Champion. She also looks like the lead singer for the Music group 'Zodiac'. Can't you see it?

They all looked more closely.

Topaze: Now down to business. *fades out as kids talk*

Kids: No way..

Boy3: I'm telling ya, it's her.

the kids watch as Topaze does a few moves and throws Darien on his back. Then Zane was next and she had him on his face in seconds. The kids were in awe the Guys were a lot taller than the new teacher, yet she beat them. The kids new that they were trying. The class continued and the class learned a few simple blocks.

***

Zor and Zennon were waiting for the students to build up their energy. They could feel the energy in the room rise. Most of the energy was coming from the teacher. The more the students tried the higher their energy got.

Zennon: *now impatient* Now, can I attack now, My prince?!?!?!?! *the wand had been glowing the whole time. Suddenly the wand floats in front of them.* LOOK!

Zac: Now Zennon!!! Send your Monster and take their Zodiac Crystals!!!! *he kissed her in the heat of the moment*

Zennon: *shocked but excited that he had kissed her* Right. DROID DEATH MATT!!!

DM: Yes, my general. What may I do for you? (he had been placed back under control once more)

Zennon: Drain the Energy of everyone in this room. Start with the teacher!

DM: Yes, right away, and with pleasure. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

***

Death Matt went to do his mistress' bidding. He appeared behind the teacher. The strings at his waist went out and he started to drain her energy. He had captured the students, Zane, and Starr in seconds and was draining their energy. Darien and D.J. were out of his reach. As Topaze passed out, she saw D.J. run out the door, and thought, at least, he was safe.

D.J.: *I cannot change here, he thought as he ran into the bathroom. He leaned against the door, taking a few deep breaths. Suddenly he felt pain rip through him. She was in trouble. Sailor Solar Ninja needed him. Suddenly, in a flash of blue lightning, he was transformed into the Blue Moon Ninja. He ran to where Lita had class. Waiting outside, only seconds before Lita noticed him. He nodded and Lita knew she was needed. She asked to be excused. Samantha and Sabine also asked to be excused. He moved on to Serena's class. Scilly saw him, he nodded and so did she. Scilly raised her hand and told Haruna Sensi that Serena, Celeste, and herself, were needed in the office. Haruna excused them. Lita had called Amy, Mina, and Rei. They were all there in seconds (Rei was on her way to the school for her class). It had only taken two minutes for them to all gather together. When all were together, he told them what was happening.* That monster that you had been fighting... has attacked a class in a gym. Transform you are needed now. *with that said, he vanished in a blue puff of smoke.*

Sabine was the first to say something.

Sabine: Starr and Topaze must be in trouble. He would not have disrupted us otherwise. *looking serious and grabbing her locket.* Let's do it. ATOMIC NINJA POWER!! *she transformed into Sailor Atomic Ninja*

Samantha: Right. *nods head and grabs locket.* NUCLEAR NINJA POWER!! *she transformed into Sailor Nuclear Ninja.*

Scilly, Celeste, Serena, and the others had also transformed. Then all ran to the gym and thrust open the doors. There they stood, two Zodiac Scouts on each side of the Sailor Scouts, with Sailor Moon in the middle.

Sailor Moon: Stop right there!!! These students work hard. How dare you steal their energy?!?!?!?! We will not let you take it from them. They need it to study. A pretty soldier in a sailor suit, I am Sailor Moon. On behalf of the moon, I will punish you. Prepare to be moon dust.

The scouts split up and tried to attack the monster. Death Matt wasted no time onwards. He attacked, fists went flying everywhere. The scouts were captured quickly and he drained their energy. They were not prepared for him to attack without making some sort of reply.

From out of nowhere, two roses cut through two of his strings, releasing two of his prisoners. The teacher (Topaze) was too weak to even move. Sailor Moon weakly got to her feet and almost passed out. Tuxedo Mask was next to her. His red rose at her feet. Tuxedo Mask picked Sailor Moon up, and jumped with her to one of the large window ledges. The teacher (Topaze) looked at the rose that was directly in front of her face. The string was still around her neck, and even though it was severed from Death Matt, it still drained her energy, though not as fast nor as much. The rose was white with blue tips. *It's him... He did come.* Topaze thought weakly. Suddenly she was being lifted into his arms. He quickly removed what remained of the string and then he jumped with her to the window ledge across from Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

Zennon appeared above the class with the crystalline wand in her hand. Topaze saw this and looked to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, she saw the recognition cross their faces. Zennon used the wand, holding it with both hands straight up over her head.

Zennon: *opening eyes, now bright with excitement* It is time for the Crystals of Power to be free and unite.

12 beams of light shot out of the wand and into 12 of the students. Soon 12 crystals came flying from vairous parts of the hosts' bodies and in their places were left monsters instead of students. Zac appeared and saw the box in which Zennon had placed the 12 Zodiac Power Crystals. He touched the box, then looking at her, he smiled. He reached for her and kissed her. Zaffera saw this and called on Medusa.

Zaffera: Medusa! Now!

Medusa: Yessss. *She appeared in front of Zennon and Zennon is turned to stone with one look.* Thisss spell isssss on you. Never shall you sssleep but alwaysssss watch the one you love leave you. In ssstone you shall remain til the day true loves kissss breathes life into this stone. *With the flicking of her serpent like tongue, she told Zennon what was to be her fate.*

Zaffera appeared in front of Zennon and said...

Zaffera: I hope you enjoy your stay. *with an evil grin, she laughed.* Ha ha ha ha ha. Medusa take the stones and the prince back to my command.

Medusa: Yesssss General. *she grabbed the stones in the box and the dazed prince and teleported them back to Zaffera's chambers, leaving the portal open.*

The crystalline wand fell to the ground and shattered. Zennon was teleported to the Throne Room as a gift for the queen.

Topaze saw all that had happened and felt defeated. She thought... I'm too weak to do anything. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other, then a monster tried to attack them. Sailor Moon went to use her scepter but Tuxedo Mask stopped her.

Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon, that is a student. Sailor Solar Ninja will have to heal them with the solar wand.

Sailor Moon: How did you know... Oh, right. *they duck out of the way.*

Blue Moon Ninja: *Looking at Topaze, said...* You must help them, Sailor Solar Ninja. I believe in you.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he did believe. She nodded, grabbed her locket, held her right arm straight up and called...

Topaze: SOLAR NINJA POWER!!!

She transformed into Sailor Solar Ninja. The Blue Moon Ninja grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She was shocked and surprised but she enjoyed it. It almost seemed to give her strength and energy. She broke the kiss, looked at him and said...

Sailor Solar Ninja: Thank you. Now it looks like I have work to do. *She smiled and the smile reached her eyes. Jumping to the ground, she called forth the solar wand.* SCORPION SOLAR WAND *with her eyes closed it appeared in her upstretched hand* SOLAR MULTIPLE HEALING... *she opened her eyes and they were glowing green.* EXECUTION!!!!! *the wand held high above her head drew vast amounts of power from Sailor Solar Ninja and 12 bright beams shot out of its center. All 12 beams hit the monsters that were once students and the began to glow green. In a matter of moments, they were returned to their human forms. Her eyes became dim and looked empty. The wand stopped glowing. She fell to her knees.*

Death Matt took advantage of this and sent razor sharp strings out toward her heart. The Blue Moon Ninja knew this would happen. He ran in, knelt beside her, faced her, as the strings came flying toward his back. She saw his eyes as the strings sliced through him. He fell into her.

Sailor Solar Ninja: NO!! DON'T LEAVE ME! I don't want you to die, not now.

He reached up to touch her face and then he wanted to tell her something.

Blue Moon Ninja: Sailor Solar Ninja, Topaze, my love, I am sorry, I will no longer be able to help you. Before I go, I must tell you, I am the Prince of the Zodiac Blue Moon, Prince D.J. I am the fiancé to the Princess of the Zodiac Sun. I loved her with my heart and soul, but she did love another. Protect this planet Sailor Solar Ninja. Do not let the destruction that happened to our home happen here! Promise me. I will always be with you. *the last said, he died.*

Sailor Solar Ninja: NOOOOOOOO!!!

One tear slid down her face. When it fell, it had a golden glow to it. Bright lights came from the void that Medusa had left opened for Zaffera. A box came through the vortex, and then the box burst open to reveal the 12 Zodiac Power Crystals. They floated on their own power in mid air, they twinkled in the light from the windows then they flew with great speed and combined with Sailor Solar Ninja's tear.

Apollo: *who had hidden in Topaze's bag* LOOK, LOOK AT TOPAZE!

The solar wand appeared. The crystals formed into the Imperium Golden Solar Crystal. The solar crystal attached itself inside the center of the solar wand.

Solar: Do you think.... well.....Now the princess should appear.

Topaze was changing from Sailor Solar Ninja into the Zodiac Princess of the Sun. The Princess was finally found. Her dress was yellow with blue topaz and emerald green trimmings. On her forehead was the symbol of the zodiac sun glowing in bright emerald green.

Apollo: *with a smirk* See, I told ya Topaze was the princess.

Solar: Whatever. *memories flooding back to her.* I remember the past or most of it. What about you?

Both cats started to talk to each other about the past. Kneeling down, Princess Topaze held the Blue Moon Ninja's hand and said...

Princess Topaze: I promise you my friend, I will protect this planet. Your death will not have been in vain. *she grabbed the solar wand. She stood and turned towards Death Matt.*

Death Matt: Ooooooooooh, pretty light show princess, but your man is still dead and you can never bring him back. Ha ha ha ha.

Princess Topaze: *now angry and without bothering to reply, she acted holding the solar wand above her head, she called* SOLAR IMPERIUM COSMIC POWER!!! *the cosmic light obliterated Death Matt*

Using the crystal had drained her of her power. She felt very weak. She turned to her friends whom Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had freed. She blinked twice and gave a soft smile. Her dress changed back to the warrior outfit of Sailor Solar Ninja, she then passed out. Zaffera appeared in front of her, picked her up, and teleported her to Queen Zarran's Throne Room.

Zaffera: My queen. I have brought you Princess Topaze. Queen Nova's daughter and keeper of the Imperium Golden Solar Crystal.

Queen Zarran: Zaffera, you have done well, however, do not ever take matters into your own hands again. Zennon was doing well. Do not let it happen again. Now take and put the princess *gives a snide smirk* in an energy draining bubble. We will torture her until she gives us the crystal. *Gives an evil laugh that echoes through the corridors.*   
  


***TBC***

  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

_**Medusa**_

_Only hours after Topaze was placed in the dungeon of Queen Zarran, she was trying to fight her way out alone._

_Gaurd 1: Where do you thnk you are going? We have your weapons, you can't go anywhere. Give up now!_

_SSN: That won't stop me from trying. *reaching for a ninja star, dropped it, as she was caught by an energy draining bubble.* _

_Zaffera: *opening her eyes wide, she threw an energy bubble at Topaze* This bubble will slowly drain all your energy. *she grabbed SSN's sword* Nice sword why won't won't it flare for me as it does for you?* *she stuck it through the bubble and thrust it into SSN's right shoulder.*_

_SSN: *slowly losing energy and now bleeding from her wound* It will never flare for you! *smirks* The fire in your heart could never burn bright enough to make the sword flare with the flames of justice._

_Queen Zarran: Now my sons, watch how she will give me that crystal of hers! *holding out her magic staff towards the bubble* As is the right shoulder, so shall the left be.* She laughed as blood started to flow out of SSN's left shoulder.* Now Princess, give me the crystal and I will give you back your life._

_SSN: Give me back my life and I will claim the crystal and my sword so that I may cut that excuse you call a heart from that cold and unfeeling body of yours. _

_QZ: *raising her staff again towards the bottom of the bubble a dark light began to emit from the end* As was the right and now is the left so shall be the right and left foot. *watched the blood begin to flow from SSN's feet mixing in the pool of blood that was already started from her earlier wounds.*_

_With all her energy being drained and the blood flowing from her body, Topaze was becomming weak. _

_QZ: Well now will you give me your crystal? _

_SSN: *still defiant, spat out* NEVER WITCH !_

_QZ: DO NOT ANGER ME! *holding out the staff once more* As are the right and left appendages , so shall the right and left thighs be til death. *cuts appeared on SSN's thighs just missing her main arteries.* Now give me the crsytal you brat!_

_SSN: NO, you don't deserve it! I will keep it from you as long as there is life in my soul._

_Prince Zane had a hard time controlling his anger. He admired Topaze's courage. He had to find a way to free her. He only hoped that she could hold on that long. If his mother kept this up, it would not be long and Topaze would be dead. He still did not understand why he and Zor were the only ones in his family to truly remember her. But when Topaze regained her memories, his were also completely released. He remembered how she jumped in front of him as his mother's black crsytalline sword plunged into her breast. His heart died in that instant and he watched his mother pull the blade out of his love. She looked at him, blade dirpping with blood, and laughed. Rage overtook him, but she had gained power , and in the end, he was overepowered. She laughed in his face as laid dying. Slowly he crawled to his love, picked up her cold, lifeless body, and died holding her in his arms._

_PZ: Mother! *stepping foward* As much as I love to watch you work, I have work of my own to do. If you will excuse me, my queen, I will go to collect energy. *bowing low, he opened a black shadow vortex and left. Reappearing in the shadows, he will wait for the right time to free her. _

_PZac: *scoffs as his brother leaves* He must not have a strong stomach for torture. *laughs *_

_QZ: Zac! Zane, I am sure, wishes to please me. He goes to collect energy. Why do you test my patience so? Do not anger me! You would not like the outcome. Now, pay attention! _

_Topaze saw Zane leave. He does not remember, she thought. When he was here, I could face anything. Now I don't know, I don't have that much confidence anymore. Her breathing became labored. _

_QZ: *turning back to SSN* Now will you give me the crystal? Think about it child! You are losing blood and the energy bubble is draining your energy. *circles the bubble* I can still give you your freedom. _

_SSN: I would rather die first! *she spit at Queen Zarran* _

_QZ: THAT CAN BE ARRANGED! *raising the staff again towards the stomach, the tip of the staff began to glow, giving off an erie dark light* As is all her limbs, so shall the abdomen be. *a thin line appeared across SSN's abdomen and began to trickle with blood* When you are ready to come to your senses and hand the crsytal over to me, give me a call. I will come and after you give me the crystal, I will give you your freedom. * openning a spinning vortex, motioning to her son to follow, turned to Gemeral Zaffera* Oh yes, Zaffera, you should return to earth with your monster and start draining energy. I want to bring my army there soon. *turned and walked into the vortex, her youngest son following her*_

_Zaffera: *looking over her shoulder to SSN* Well looks like you will be alone._

_Prince Zane left the shadows. He moved before Zaffera in a blink. He thought it was time to call in his favor. He had watched his love come as close to death as he wanted to see. He would never forgive himself for letting her die once already. _

_PZ: Zaffera, I helped you keep your eye on Zennon and Zac. Now I call in that favor you owe me. _

_Zaffera: *blinks* you have everything already. You are the Queen's eldest son. What more could you possible need or want? _

_PZ: I want you to free her and let us leave to earth. _

_Zaffera: *opening eyes wide* Do you know what that means? You will never be able to return. _

_PZ: *looking through Zaffera at Topaze with love in his eyes* I know._

_Zaffera: *not missing the love in his eyes* Fine, I will distract the guards, you get her down. You can open your own portal out of here. _

_Prince Zane nodded and watched Zaffera go over to the guard after handing him SSN's sword. Gripping the sword, it came to life and flared with a black flame. He used the sword to rip through the bubble and he caugh SSN as she began to slump forward. Most of all her energy was gone now. _

_PZ: I have you now. *in a soothing voice* Just relax! I will have you back to earth and with your friends before you know it. _

_He carried her from the torture chamber, keeping to the shadows. When he reached his chambers, General Zor was there waiting._

_Zor: What is this? Do you know what this means? _

_PZ: I know. I had to save her. She is the princess. She has the crystal. I watched as it formed from one of her tears. She must be kept safe. You, of all people, know what is at stake. Continue with our plans. Report! What did they say? _

_Zor: They said that only the real princess could use the crystal. When we find her, we are to bring her and her court before them. They will test her. _

_PZ: My mother has taken her almost to death. We will wait until she has recovered. _

_Zor agreed and helped to bandage Topaze. Then just as Prince Zane was ready to leave, Zor told him that everything had been taken care of. He handed him a set of keys and bowed low as he left. Opening a black vortex, he slowly turned to pick SSN up. When he turned back to the vortex, he heard his mother coming toward his chambers. As his mother and Zac, followed by an armed gaurd, entered the room, he turned his back on the vortex to face his mother. _

_QZ: Zane! What are you doing? Put her down! This is treason. _

_PZ: *holding Topaze* Mother, I have alays loved you. That is why this is so hard. I have to follow my heart mother. I love her. Please understand. I will do anything, anything to protect her. _

_QZ: If you leave now, you may never return. _

_PZ: If that is the way it has to be then so be it. There was a time mother, when I would have followed you to the ends of the cosmos and back. Now with your black heart, growing blacker by the day, I would die to see you vanquished. *jumping backward into the vortex, he closed it behind him.* _

_QZ: *sreaming to the void as it closed* We will hunt you down. You will die! I will make you regret this action. That crystal will be mine! There is nothing you can do to stop me. *turning on her other son* He must have remembered something of the past. Find out what it is. _

_PZac: *having a feeling of dejavue* I will not fail you mother. *he bowed low and vanished in a vortex of bright swirling lights* _

_******_

_The scouts gathered at the Cherry Hill Temple. Tuxedo Mask was also there. All of them were untransformed. _

_Serena: I can't believe that she is gone. _

_Lita: Serena, have you remembered anything? _

_Serena: *shaking her head* No, I haven't. _

_Solar: She would not remember. *stepping forward out of the shadows.* When the golden crystal was received by Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and her court were placed in sleep. *looking at them all, even the cats, Artemis and Luna* When you all awoke, your memories of the Zodiac Kingdom were gone. _

_Rei: *looking at Serena and pointing at the two new cats* I have felt things... like what they had said was right or true. _

_Serena: *turning to Luna* So what do you remember? What about the Luna mind meld? _

_Luna: I am sorry that would not help. Even I do not remember. _

_Apollo: That's right Luna, you and Artemis were also made to forget, though it didn't take as strong a hold on you. _

_Serena: So what do we do? We need to remember more of the past to fight them now in the present. _

_Solar: *looking at Apollo* She may be right. Command did say when we rembered things we should help the scouts, remember? _

_Apollo: I think Command meant the Zodiac Worriors. _

_Serena: *in a regal tone, only used as Princess Serenity* If I have to command you, I will. But I would rather you help us on your own. * she blinked as a light flared and was back to her clumbsy self. *_

_Solar nodded and looked to Apollo. Apollo nodded back. And both of the suns on their forheads started to glow. Beams shot out of the rays of the sunspots towards the scouts and Tuxedo Mask as well as Luna and Artemis. All their eyes closed half-way as memories came flooding back to them. When it was over, they all sat down where they were. Serena looked at Darien, both thinking that it was almost like their story. _

_Serena: Whe have to get her back. _

_The scouts all shook their heads in agreement. The Sailor Soldiers, too shocked to say anything, and the Zodiac Warriors, too disturbed by the memories of their own deaths to make a verbal comment. _

_Rei: She is older than you and her mother was older than your mother. Does that mean she will rule over you? *looks up to Serena*_

_Solar looked at Serena and Serena looked confused. _

_Solar: Topaze will one day rule, but I know she will never step on your toes Princess Serenity. You will remain Queen of the Earth (Luna had told Apollo and Solar of their last adventure with small lady and Neo-Queen Serenity.)_

_Serena smiled at Solar, Solar gave a cat smile back. _

_Serena: So what are we going to do? _

_Mina: What do you mean now Serena? _

_Serena: I mean how are we going to free Topaze? _

_Suddenly a black vortex opens behind Serena and Zane stepped out of it carrying SSN. The scouts all looked up all grabbing their transformation pens and lockets. _

_Darien: *stepping between the scouts and Serena* Wait! Watch! _

_Prince Zane placed SSN gently and lovingly on the ground in front of Serena. He gently carressed her face and then looked up at Serena. He had made his decision, now it was time to act on it. He stood and looked at Serena. _

_PZ: Serena, Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, I have a favor to ask of you! _

_Serena: How do you know all of that? _

_PZ: The Dark Kingdom knows your history with Queen Beryl. We were told not to underestimate you. Please, Sailor Moon, I need your help. _

_Serena: *now concerned, thinking it had something to do with Topaze* What is it? _

_PZ: I have left my mother and I ask that you heal me from all the dark energy that I have collected over the years. _

_Serena: Right. *holds up locket, calls* Moon Crystal Power! *she is transformed, holds up hand with the moon crystal pointing it at Zane, called.......* Moon Healing _

_SSN: *sitting up fast* No! The moon crystal will kill him. *tries to stand* _

_The Zodaic Warriors rush forward to help the Princess. Smiling weakly at them, she stood and reached into the astrial pocket for the solar wand. (All warriros had transformed)_

_SSN: Sailor Moon, I will heal him. _

_Zodiac Warriors: No, Princess, NO! _

_StarN: You are too weak. _

_SNN: You will not be able to handle the power. _

_SQN: Please..._

_SPN: *finishing her sister's sentence* let him wait. _

_SAN: You will die if you use the crystal in this state. _

_SSN: *giving them a look the silenced them all* It is my decision to make. _

_PZ: Please Princess, I can wait until you are better. _

_SSN: *ignoring him, holding up the solar wand letting it draw her power* Cosmic Solar Healing Engage!!!!!!!_

_The wand started to glow. Energy was drawn from SSN into the crystal at the center of the wand. The crsytal began to glow brightly, the light became so bright that normal human eyes would have been permanently blinded! A golden beam shot out of the crystal to surround Prince Zane, then a steadier green beam of light shot out right into his heart. The green beam of light erradicated the darkness in his heart and left him back to his normal self. The light stopped retreating back to the crystal. Zane was left in normal human clothing. His battle armor was gone! He ran to Topaze as she was passing out and caught her before she hit the ground. _

_PZ: Thank you my beloved. *he whispered*_

_Topaze heard him but it all seemed like a dream. The next thing she saw was the black void of unconsiousness. _

_******_

_Back in the Dark Kingdom...._

_Zac was gone on a mission. She would have to call on Zaffera. Zor was in attendance and he was waiting his turn for an audience with her. _

_QZ: Zaffera?!?! Where is that egotistical General of mine? _

_GZ: *apperaing in a black swirling vortex flashing with blue lightning.* I am here my queen. * bows low* _

_QZ: She has used the crystal, I felt it. *waved her hand over a small pool of water in front of her. A black marble appears and floated toward Zaffera.* Take this marble it will lead your vortex to the exact spot the crystal is. I want it, don't fail me. _

_GZ: Yes, my queen. *reaching out a hand, grabbed the floating marble and vanished in her swirliing black vortex with blue flashing lightning. Reappears in the vortex next to the Cherry Hill Temple* Where is it? _

_******_

_The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Without a doubt, Zane knew that someone from the Dark Kingdom was near. Still holding SSN, he looked at Sailor Moon. _

_PZ: Sailor Moon, you are all about to be attacked. _

_SM: How do you know? _

_PZ: I... I just know. I am not sure how... but I know. _

__

_Not too far away......_

_Zaffera let out the little black marble and it floated just above her hand. She lowered her hand and it hovered in front of her for a whole two minutes as she pictured SSN and the Solar Wand. Then, when the word search was given, the marble was gone, leaving behind what seemed like a black streak. _

_GZ: Medusa!_

_Medusa appeared in front of her General. _

_Medusa: You called, my General? _

_GZ: Yes, follow that marble. It will lead you to the princess and the crsytal. I want that crystal, bring it to me at any cost. Do not fail me, now GO! _

_Medusa was off to do her general's bidding, she followed the marble, it stopped and just hovered there, several feet above the group of heroes. A black vortex appeared just next to it. The vortex was swirling and flashing with blue lightning. Medusa stepped from it. _

_Medusa: I want the cosmic imperium golden solar crystal. Give it to me and I will spare you. _

_The remaining Zodiac Warriors and Sailor Soldiers now transformed were in ready stance. _

_SV: What makes you think we would just give it to something like you? _

_Medusa: *looking at SV, her eyes began to glow purple then suddenly flashed and Venus was turned to stone. She turned on the others, eyes no longer glowing* Because of you don't that will be the fate of the world. Now please, resist me, I need the exercise. _

_SAN: *stepping in front of SM and SSN* Now don't be so stupid, of course we intend to resist, just give us a moment, will you? *giving a cocky look, she turned and faced the others, looking down to SSN and Prince Zane, she noticed that SSN was starting to come around.* We need a plan. Sailor Moon can your sceptor destroy her? _

_SM: I think so. Let's try it!_

_SJ: Right, what have we got to lose?_

_As they turned, SJ and SAN circled around behind Medusa. _

_SNN: Now we are prepared to stomp you into the ground you miserable mistake for an evil creature. _

_Medusa: *Mocking tone* Oooh that hurt. ha ha ha. Let's get on with it whimps._

_On the other side, SJ and SAN had been getting ready to combine an attack. _

_SAN: I'll hold her you fry her. _

_SJ: It will be my pleasure._

_SAN: Atomic Energy Whip. *A whip the color of an amethisist flies and traps Medusa's arms. Pulls tight on the other end.* Now Jupiter._

_SJ: I call on the forces of love and nature, help me destroy this evil. Jupiter Thunderdragon*a dragon made entirely of electricity rears up and crashes down on Medusa, leaving a large explosion. _

_All scouts think that it is over. The smoke clears and Medusa steps out of the hold of the whip as if it were never there. Her eyes glowing purple, took one look at SAN and SJ turing them to stone. She turned to the others._

_Medusa: So what will it be, more resistance or will you give it to me now? _

_SM: I will never give you my crsytal nor will I let you get the other crsytal. _

_Medusa: *shrugs* Too bad. *with one look turned SM to stone* _

_Darien became enraged as did Mars. Both tried to attack but to no avail, both also turned to stone. _

_StarN: I've had enough... Stellar Wind!! *forming her hands, releast a blast of energy that pushed Medusa into a tree. Watched as Medusa slumped to the ground and stood once more* _

_SNN: Nucleo Capsid Illusion!!!! *forming hands let lose with nucleic acid to surround Medusa. Medusa was to stunned to move.* _

_StarN: Astrial Bow! *a crystal bow the color of the stars appeared in her left upstretched hand an arrow with a star at the tip floated near it. Brought the bow down in a ready position, grabbed the arrow and notched it to the bow. Aimed and let it go right to Medusa. She said...* Star Arrow Flare!! _

_As the arrow sped toward her it grew brighter._

_Medusa: Powers of the Dark Kingdom Encompass. *she encased herself in a dark bubble* _

_The arrow hit and there was another explosion. The smoke cleared once more and the dark bubble remained untouched. It vanished quickly revealing Medusa and her glowing purple eyes. They flashed and StarN and SNN are now stone. Mecury had been using her computer to try to get a reading on this new monster. _

_SMer: I can't get a reading. _

_The Gemini twins looked at their Princess. She looked close to death. _

_SPN: We have to do something._

_Medusa: And then there were the three weakest left, standing between me and the princess. ha....ha ha..... I will tell you now to give up. I will stop at nothing to kill your princess, take the crystal and give it to my queen. _

_SSN: No! *stood on wabbly legs* _

_Medusa: *slightly stunned* What????_

_SSN: I said NO! You will never get this crystal. Solar Wand!!! _

_SPN: No Princess, you will die!_

_SQN: You are not strong enough. _

_SMer: Please SSN, there must be another way. _

_PZ: Beloved you will die._

_SSN: *turning to her prince, she smiled and tried to calm him. She held out her hand to him and he took it.* No I won't, we still have not had our first date yet. *she let go of his hand and returned her attention to Medusa.* Medusa, you want this crystal so badly! *she pointed to the large stone in the center of the Solar Wand* Come and take it from me..... *cocky tone* If you can. _

_Medusa: No problem. *charged toward SSN* _

_SSN flipped out the way once, twice, and three times, but the fourth time she was just not fast enough. Medusa had caught hold of her transformation locket. She tried to crush it, she couldn't, however, she did crack it severly, reversing Topaze's transformation. Topaze still held the wand and the crystal. _

_SQN: Ultra Violet Beam smash!! *a bluish purple beam shot out of her upstretched hand and blasted Medusa off Topaze. Rushed with the others to stand in front of Topaze. Noted Zane was among them.* How dare you try to harm our princess. We will not allow it. _

_As Topaze knelt down to pick up the wand, she thought, Celeste had never talked so much. She was glad. Zane pushed her out of the way, and in the next second the other four were stone. _

_Topaze: *looking from one frozen warrior to another* My friends, how could have I let this happen to you all? _

_Solar: Topaze use the wand to free them! _

_In a brilliant flash of green light, Topaze transformed into the Princess of the Zodiac Kingdom once more. Green beams shot out of Topaze to the center of the wand through the crystal. The crsytal began to glow. A golden beam shot out of the center of the wand.The beam split and blasted the stone casing of each scout, Tuxedo Mask, and Prince Zane. Once more she turned to face Medusa. The others were free, now she had to defeat this creature. She noticed Medusa was about to attack. _

_Topaze held up the wand in front of her and concentrated. _

_PZ: Topaze! *he watched as his princess prepared for battle.*_

_PT: Solar Cosmic Reflection!!! _

_The light that came from the wand formed a shield, but it had a twist to it. On the other side that faced Medusa, It looked like a mirror. Medusa's attack hit the shield and it bounced back at her. She herself was turned to stone. Topaze fell to her knees looking at her friends as the blackness of death claimed her. Zane was the first to reach her. He held her in his arms and rocked back and forth. Darien came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_PZ: She said she would not die. She said...we had to have our first date. _

_SM: *picking up Topaze's hand* Topaze please wake up. Now that I know I have a family. I can't lose you. _

_SAN: *screaming* It's not right. It should have been me. _

_A ghostly figure of the blue moon ninja hovered in front of Zane. He held out a flower. It was a red rose with black tips. Zane reached out and touched the tip of the rose. Instantly it is integrated into his being and rests in his heart. He is filled with so much emotion that a tear escapes his eye and falls onto hers. In a dust of starlight sparkles her eyes slowly open. She looked at the others then looked back at Zane. The Blue Moon Ninja's ghost had vanished. _

_Topaze: So when's our first date? _

_He hugged her tight and everyone cheered. SM and TM looked at each other and smiled. _

_Zaffera: Hum..... That cat. It it would not have interfered, Medusa would have gotten the crystal. *she sent a message to Queen Zarran, telling her that a guardian had interfered. Received a message to bring the guardian to Queen Zarran. Called on her next minion.* Rover!!!_

_Rover: You called? *a figure with a dog nose, ears, and tail, bui more human than dog, as it walked on two legs, stood in front of Zaffera. _

_Zaffera: See this cat? *a vision of a blue cat floats in front of him.* I want you to capture that cat and put it in this box. *the crystal box appears in her hand.* Then bring it to me in the queen's chambers. Go...Fetch!_

_Rover: *taking the box* Yes General! *and he was off to hunt the cat*_

__

__


End file.
